


The Devil

by CHILLs_Studio33015



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 27,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHILLs_Studio33015/pseuds/CHILLs_Studio33015
Summary: I flushed, my heart was racing as the music went on and he led the dance.I couldn't help myself but smile while I stared at his mask.I wanted to see his face.I've been yearning for him to take it off.OrLuz tries her best to stay beside Amity, even if it means keeping secrets from everyones.Created by: D_-_-_-_-_Also in Wattpad, here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/239667314?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=CHILLs_Studio33015&wp_originator=FellDt4fL3DwlbBkTnM%2FyhuEyWS%2F0hHfFD0u3BEW5sxNwdDgs5cFxqxvDtl%2BZhYRsNUQmGxMJh04T5IduEfpo%2FKq1Lxgr%2FjxLnQe9Pyv3FHXRIjvKY3WCSjl1PtxBgf8
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. 1 [Birthday party]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blight family is holding a ball for Amity's birthday.

Amity's POV;

Every year, he always appears at my birthday party.

I don't know his name.

I don't know what he looks like.

And I don't know if he's actually a witch.

The mask he wears covers his identity well and perfectly.

Every year, he did this until he stopped when I turned fifteen.

I'm not too close with my memories when I turned four did I finally spot him amongst the crowd walking alongside one of my friends.

They said they didn't know him and that they barely know him other than the fact that he asked Willow in a small dance after Boscha.

Nobody knows him. Not even my parents who had the ideas of him being someone trying to kill me at every birthday party.

I don't fear him, and I don't hate him.

I just don't know what he looks like at all.

Some call him the devil who comes to my birthdays every year, growing older like me.

Every year, he went to my birthdays and asked anybody it sees for a dance.

Every year for my birthday, my parents threw a ball.

Every year, I'd get excited to see him.

I'm curious about him.

I've even tried drawing what he could look like.

His smirk would be alluring whenever I spotted him doing so.

He continued to attend until I turned ten did he stop coming for three years.

I was a little worried about him. I didn't know why but I felt worried sick for three years.

Was I lovesick for three years? I wasn't sure.

"Hey, mittens."

I jumped out of my skin when the twins spoke behind me.

I growled at them.

"Woah, mittens! Didn't mean to scare you! You've been dozing off at the side here watching everyone on your birthday y'now." Ed said while scratching his head.

I frowned.

I don't despise or hate them too much, they can just be annoying.

"What's wrong?? Is something missing in your birthday this year? Mom and dad never miss a single detail in everything you want every year y'now." Em wondered when she leaned over my shoulder.

Keeping my arms crossed, I averted eye contact from them and watched witches from all types of rich and powerful families talk and eat and dance.

"Well, if you need any of your favorite brother and sister, we'll be over there on the dance floor, ok?" Ed said before escorting her twin over to a group of witches close their age.

Seriously, these idiots are up to picking up anyone they can dance with on my birthday again.

Sighing, I walked over to grab a drink.

Getting closer to one of the tables, I paused when a witch greeted me for my birthday.

"Thank you very much!" I replied back before walking again.

Standing by the table I grabbed a glass and played with the liquid inside slightly before savoring a taste.

As usual, juice. There's no way my parents would put out alcohol, even if it's for the adults y'now.


	2. 2 [Three Years]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They encounter in her birthday after three years of none attendance.

Amity's POV;

I sighed before an alluring scent caught my nose.

It smelled like an expensive perfume.

Glancing over to see who it was, I let out a gasp and immediately covered my mouth in shock.

I stared at the boy in a black suit, wearing a white shirt under his black suit, his pants looked neatly ironed with his white shoes glistening over the chandelier. His mask, every detail that I remembered, the one that grew along with him, no matter how I stared at the mask, it would be the same size, a perfect fit in his face.

"You..." I began.

He perked up and glanced over to me when he grabbed a glass.

We stared, our eyes locking before I felt heat around my face when he smirked at me.

I gulped.

"Uhh... You... Here... After... Three years..." I muttered with a meek smile as I fumbled my unoccupied hand around a bit in a slight panic.

He continued to smirk at me, even when he drank half from his glass, he still kept his smirk at me.

I was sweating bullets with wide eyes before he placed his glass down and bowed down in front of me.

I forced a meek smile as he walked off.

Wait, what are you doing Amity!? You can't just let him walk off!

You've gotta catch up to him!!

Shaking my head to wake up, I placed my glass down beside his and rushed for him.

"Wait!" I called out while rushing for him in the crowd of talking adults.

It didn't seem like he could hear me due to the fact that he continued on, it was like he knew how to pass by dangerous waves of water in the open sea.

"Excuse me!" I called out again while trying to catch up to him through the crowd.

Going back and forth around other witches, I tried my best to keep my eyes towards him when he began to disappear in the sea crowd.

Before I could open my mouth to call out to him again, I paused when someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dear, what are you doing?"

It was my mom.

"Oh, mom, what is it?" I said, pausing as I turned to face her.

The witches around us gave space and suddenly began greeting me for my birthday. Of course, I had to give them acknowledgment for it.

"Well, dear? What were you doing? You seemed like someone had finally caught your heart." My mom whispered to me.

I flushed.

She was right that someone really did catch my heart. The devil caught it.

"Well... You see... I was just..." I began stammering in front of her with a red flush in my face.

Mom just chuckled at me before dismissing me off.

Looking around the crowd while giving those acknowledgments whenever they greeted me, I tried to find him, even if it's just the back of him, his hair, his slick hair. I need to find him.


	3. 3 [Talk to Me]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finally gets an interaction out of the Devil.

Amity's POV;

I sighed in defeat. He disappeared completely in the crowd.

I don't know where he is right now.

Walking back over to the table to grab the glass I left. I shot up when the same glass that the devil had drank from had something shimmering inside it.

Walking over to it, I raised a brow when I saw what looked like a golden vial.

Taking it out without anybody seeing me do so, I opened the vile to reveal a small rolled note.

What is this? A letter? How did he place it inside while I wasn't looking?? Did he place it inside while we were standing here or did he place it inside in a more indirect way?

Whatever the case was, I took the paper out and unrolled it.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I read it.

I smiled.

'Happy 14th birthday, sorry I was busy for three years, Te amo.'

Wait! Why am I smiling!? What am I supposed to smile for this for???

Ugh!! I'm a confusing idiot!!

I can't fall in love with someone I don't know or don't know what they look like!!

What does Te amo even mean??

Snap out of it Amity! Wake up!!

He's the devil, everyone calls him that for a reason being of the two red small horns in his mask!

I awoke from my thoughts when Willow called for me.

"Oh, hey, Willow..." I stammered a bit.

"Are you ok, Amity?? You seem to be dozing off lately on your birthday this year." Willow wondered.

I forced a meek laugh out of my system while trying to reassure her I was fine.

I wasn't fine.

After three years, I finally get to see him on my birthday, this time, he finally did some kind of conversation towards me and finally, this time, he actually gave the slightest of interaction towards me!!! Uuhhh!!!

"Is this about the devil?" Willow asked.

I stammered on my answer.

"What!? No!! Of course not! Why would it be about him?? Psh! No way! I barely even know him! We didn't see each other today!!"

She just grinned at me.

"It's ok to tell me, Amity, I won't think it's weird y'now." She said.

I sighed looking down with a frown over my red face.

"I think I'm lovesick..." I mumbled.

She patted my back whilst saying, "it's alright... I'm here for you."

I smiled.

"My parents will kill me if they find out I've gone lovesick on my 14th birthday." I said.

She giggled while keeping me reassured.

"Unlike you." I hummed.

I had an amused smirk in my face as I said, "you and Boscha are hitting it higher than the clouds, ehh?"

She flushed and nudged my shoulder.

I laughed nudging her back.

"Yeah, yeah, I and Boscha are having it great... I'm still wondering when you'll fall in love too y'now." Willow said.

I shrugged before we saw Boscha coming over to us.


	4. 4 [Can I ask for your Hand?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her hand belongs to someone else.

Amity's POV;

Looks like someone's getting asked out for a dance...

"Are you two dancing later or what?" I asked Willow.

Willow flushed red.

"What?? Uhm... Well.." she began stammering while scratching the back of her neck.

"Hey, Willow, and Amity." Boscha said while waving a hand mid-air in front of us.

I smiled while waving back to her.

Boscha had this hint of blush in her face when she glanced over to Willow.

I watched the two stare in silence before Boscha finally cleared her throat and asked Willow out for a dance.

I smiled.

These two are so gay... Good for them.

I watched some witches get into place for dancing just like Boscha and Willow.

I sighed.

I wish I had someone I could dance with.

"Hey, Amity!"

I perked a smile when someone spoke beside me.

It was Augustus.

"Hey, Augustus." I replied back.

He smiled as he said, "what are you doing here alone near the tables?? Aren't you gonna dance with anyone tonight?"

I chuckled at his statement.

"Not this year again I suppose." I said.

"Huh? But you haven't danced with anybody when you turned ten." He said.

I shrugged.

"It's fine... I might know how to dance but I'm not too big on it y'now." I said as I crossed my arms and looked down.

Silence loomed for a moment making me raise a brow towards Augustus to look over to him.

He had this look of shock in his face as he stared at something or moreover someone on the dance floor.

Glancing over to where he was staring, I gasped when I saw a familiar look from the other side.

It's him!!

Tucking the paper inside along with the golden vile, I rushed for him.

I didn't care if I was gonna be passing the dance floor. I needed to get to him.

"Excuse me." I called over while hurrying for him.

I continued to walk closer and closer.

Ignoring those who were ready for the music to start.

I walked closer and closer, his picture getting closer and closer.

He was busy by a table of food, listening to another witch talking to her.

That's when I stopped though, by the edge of the dance floor, just a step more and I was off of the dance floor.

But I couldn't bring myself to take another step as watched him smirk in front of a witch talking and smiling at her.

It would seem rude if I just bumped in on them y'now.

Sighing, I turned around and stared at everyone dancing.

What am I even doing..? Why are you chasing someone who might not even like you and just goes to your birthdays in an anonymous state so he could do whatever he wants here??

Sighing once again, I crossed my arms before feeling a tap on my shoulder.

A witch asked me out for a dance.

His suit looked so pristine just like his face.

I forced a smile as I reached to accept his hand before someone held it in theirs before I could accept his.


	5. 5 [The Silent Type]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a word was given back than a light hush.

Amity's POV;

I jumped up a bit when someone suddenly pulled me by the waist from behind and held the hand I reached out with.

Blinking a few times, I was brought in the middle of the dance floor.

Turning around, my eyes widened at the sight.

"You..?" I mumbled.

He continued to smirk at me, this time, it looked wider as he held me close by the waist with one hand and with the other holding my hand.

I flushed, my heart was racing as the music went on with him leading the dance.

I couldn't help myself but smile while staring at his mask.

I wanted to see his face.

I've been yearning for him to take it off.

Our dance was quiet but loving. Wait, loving..? Why does it feel loving?

He feels so alluring I can't help but lean closer to him when we took a step here and there.

The hand I placed on his shoulder was beginning to feel weak over his calm steps.

It felt like he knew how to come by each step I took with him.

It was a daydream.

We continued on like this, it even felt like the place was cleared for us before he finally stopped and lead me somewhere.

I could hear the shouting coming from my mom and dad. Wait..? I wasn't just hearing their voices, I was hearing my friends and the twins voices too.

I ignored it all and stared at him, his hold on my hand was soft but firm.

He leads me through the hallways and out in the back of the Manor.

In the garden, he leads me through the maze.

...

We stayed hidden under the table in the maze.

He hushed me down.

I've never heard him make a noise or say a word for that matter.

I gulped, flushing as I forced a nod to answer him back.

We kept our head low, I even saw one of the guards passing by the table.

After a while though, we got out and sat down in the small place.

It was just a table with chairs surrounding it.

He had this magnetic smirk again when he placed a hand on her chin staring at me.

I forced a smile while trying to comprehend what to do.

"So... Uhm..." I tried to open up a conversation.

But failed and fell into an awkward silence.

My face was really red at this point on, and I was thinking that my skin was never going to go back to normal ever.

We continued to be in silence before I finally sighed and asked, "who... Are you? Why did you leave for three years?"

He didn't answer.

I frowned.

"Are you ever going to say something or stay quiet??" I asked, this time I was a little irritated of how quiet he was.

After another while of complete silence, he reached a hand out towards one of my hands and gave it a quick kiss.


	6. 6 [Am I trustworthy?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it wise to put your trust so easily?

Amity's POV;

I flushed red again when he did that.

"Would you hate me..?"

I perked up when he... Finally spoke...

But...

Why does she... Sounds so feminine??

Wait, isn't it sort of normal for boys to have a bit of a feminine tone in their voice.

Wait... Is he? No... She??

"You're... A girl?" I mumbled under my breath.

This time, around, her smirk turned into a frown.

"Would you hate me..? If I were a girl all this time?" She asked.

I gulped.

I've been... In love with a girl?

All this time, I've been crushing on a girl in a mask and suit?? Why was she in a suit anyway?

"No." I said.

I don't know why but I declined to hate her, I'm not sure why but I didn't want to hate her.

I wanted to keep this relationship we had.

I didn't care if she was a girl anymore or if my family will hate me for being gay.

She continued to frown at me as she said, "would you hate me... If I showed my face?"

I shook my head in decline.

"I won't, I promise." I said.

I want to see her face.

I want to see her take the mask off.

Will she do it? Will she actually take her mask off?

She stared at me in silence before finally putting her smirk on.

Standing up, she walked a few steps away from me and reached a hand out towards me.

"May I have this dance again, Miss. Blight?" She said.

I gulped before standing up and taking her hand.

Immediately did she pull me close with her other hand around my waist.

I smiled before she took the lead of the dance around the place.

"I've been wondering, Miss. Blight." She began while taking slow and steady steps in our dance.

"Hmm?" I raised a brow while looking at her.

Taking a step forward and giving a quick turn.

"Why didn't you notice me when we turned six by then?" She said.

I was confused.

Taking a step back and forth, left, left, back, and a right.

"I... Didn't remember you all too clearly at that time." I answered.

She hummed before light flooded us.

I winced a bit when the light hit us.

It was one of the guards.

"I found them!!" He yelled.

I was really confused about what was really happening now.

"Miss. Blight?"

I hummed and glanced back over to her when she called for my attention.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

Within a split second, she carried me in both her arms and rushed it out of there.

How was she this strong..?

She leaped over a wall and another and another before rushing it towards the large metal fences.

"I don't think you can make that jump." I said as she continued to run.

I don't know how but she took out something from her sleeve and we were on the other side of the fence.


	7. 7 [The beautiful Night Sky of the River]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beauty of the night sky was lovely.

Amity's POV;

We stood by a river.

It was beautiful.

Especially over the night sky.

"It's beautiful..." I pondered before my eyes were taken off of the skies when she placed a hand on my chin and turned my gaze over to her.

How can she still keep up with that charming smirk even until now..?

"You're beautiful." She said.

I flushed and began stammering when I fumbled my hands around.

I don't know why but all I could do was panic at that moment.

We were minors that were outside in the open forest.

She chuckled which caught me off guard.

It's so cute...

"Miss. Blight." She began.

I smiled and placed a hand on her mouth, catching her in surprise.

"Please... Amity is fine." I said.

She stared at me in calm silence before smirking toothily at me and giving my knuckles a quick peck.

I gulped, keeping myself from panicking too much than last time.

"Amity." She said.

I hummed.

"Would you... Become my fiancée?"

"Eh?"

I was... A little caught off guard by the question.

"W... What?" I muttered.

She hummed before saying, "I can take no as an answer if that's your answer."

I jumped.

"No, no, no!! I just..!"

She stood in wait for my answer.

"You just caught me a little off guard that's all! I... I didn't expect you to ask that too... Early... Or uhm, quickly and all!" I stammered out.

She hummed again before saying, "I'll give you time to spare, but for now, would you care for one last dance in this fine evening?"

I blushed a bit when she offered a hand towards me.

I smiled before taking it.

We just dance slowly by the river, taking in the soothing noise of running water as we let the moonlight cast over us for lighting.

It was nice.

It was calm.

And it was lovely.

After a while, we sat down by a log, I didn't care if my dress gets a tad dirty while we sit and talk.

Well, it was mostly me doing the talks with her listening intently at me.

"So that's what I said... If I can't beat them, you join them." I finished.

"That's intriguing." She said.

I chuckled before saying, "not as intriguing as you."

Wait! Did I just say that!?

"I... I mean! I..! I uhh..." I began stammering, flushed red.

She chuckled before hushing me with a finger on the lips.

"It's alright... Amity." She said.

I meekly laughed as I nodded.

"So... Uhm... What do you do for fun?" I asked after a quick while of silence.

She hummed, finally turning her gaze over to the river, she stared at it before staring up at the dark sky.

I blinked for a moment before she smiled, she smiled this time and didn't do a smirk.

"I..." She began before we both heard a shout to turn around.

There was light coming from a lantern.

Someone was coming closer.

"Farewell, Amity."

I perked up when she said that.

She was leaving when I saw that her back was turned.

"Wait!! I! My answer is a yes!!" I said.

I made her pause in her steps as we both heard a yell from one of the guards with running coming at us.

She turned once more around towards me and smiled warmly.

"From this night on forwarding, I will meet you day to day and night to night." She said before turning back around and running away.


	8. 8 [Siblings]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning routine siblings have per usual is normal.

Amity's POV;

Sitting up from the bed, I made my way over to the bathroom to wake myself up fully.

Rubbing an eye awake, all the memories, everything suddenly washed over my head.

My face immediately went red in front of the mirror as I couldn't help but smile squealing in excitement.

I can't believe myself...

I fell in love with a mysterious dancer and accepted a proposal of being her fiancée!

I can't believe it!!

Standing back up from the bathroom floors. I got ready for class and rushed it out of there for breakfast.

Of course, the twins were downstairs fighting over the food in the table.

There was an extra this time around and they were fighting over who should get it.

With a smirk, because they were distracted, I added a bit of salt on Ed's glass before loosening the cap in the salt near his plate.

Sitting down on my chair to eat, I watched as Em won and grabbed for the salt.

I grinned while taking a bite on my food.

"What the---!??!?!?!!?!!????"

Em was caught off guard when a mountain of salt was now on her plate.

Ed was brought wheezing to a laugh.

"Mittens!!" Em shot up.

Looking away with a smirk, I said, "what?"

"You loosened the cap on the salt shaker again didn't you!?" Em said.

I could tell she had this somewhat amused smirk but disappointed evident in her eyes.

"No, why would I?" I played dumb.

Em gasped.

"Betrayal!! Why??" She cried out.

Ed was laughing harder.

"Oh!! She got you good!" He said before he spat the water out.

This time, Em was the one losing it.

Wheezing a laugh out of her system, she slammed a hand on the table as Ed whined over the saltiness from the water.

"Mittens!! How could you!?" Ed cried out while trying to get rid of the saltiness.

"I have no clue what you two are pinning against me at all." I continued to play dumb.

The twins were pinning the blame on me now.

Yep, of course, the blame is on me that's why I didn't care if they did.

"Alright! It's time you three get to school."

In our dad came making us jump up and act mature.

Our dad might seem nice but he can be really strict in us having to act mature because if we don't, he will lecture us for two hours straight on how to act mature.

Last time I had those lectures, I ended up having two hours of sleep taken from me.

And last time the twins had a lecture with him, they all had their free time taken off on games.

"Yes, dad!!" The three of us spoke in unison before we busted it out of there to avoid any confrontation from him.

I don't want to miss the first and second class of the morning y'now!

"Hey, mittens, we'll get you for that." Em said while ruffling my hair.

I grinned while averting eye contact.

"Just you wait, mittens! We'll also wipe that smug grin off of your face too." Ed snickered over.


	9. 9 [Abnormalities]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal routine.

Amity's POV;

We continued to walk on for school before something caught my gaze to stop and look.

It felt strange, there was a human, that was new but... She felt so familiar.

I watched her help the owl lady with things in... Her stand..?

Not a single clue what they were really doing at all.

I continued to stare before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, mittens, what's got you distracted?" Ed said.

Turning around, Em was just a few steps away from us.

Turning back around, she was gone.

I sighed and shook my head before walking on with them.

"Is mittens finally in love??" Em cooed.

I punched her arm for that.

"Well, ouch, looks like my theory was right, huh?" She laughed.

I sighed before saying, "I can't fall in love with anybody else anymore."

The twins perked up beside me.

"Huh?? Why's that? Did mom and dad say you couldn't anymore?" Ed asked.

"No, I have a fiancée." I replied, walking a tad faster when they were left flustered by my answer.

...

"What!? You have a fiancée now!?" Boscha shot up while we ate lunch outside in the open grass.

I nodded.

Luckily nobody was anywhere close by to listen in on us.

Unless she's listening to us instead.

"Wow! Must be tough for you now that your parents put you in an arrangement, huh?"

I chuckled when Boscha said that.

"No, they didn't plan it. I suppose I did." I said.

"Oh, so you asked someone out to be your fiancée? Your parent's are ok for you being gay??" Boscha wondered.

"I'm not sure if they are, they expect me and the twins to be perfect and mature in everything. I can't really put myself to care if they would really hate me for being gay." I replied before we stood back up when we finished our lunch.

She was humming when we went for our lockers.

"Say... Boscha, why didn't you go with Willow today?" I asked when I finally noticed it.

"Oh, Willow has a group project today and she said she was gonna eat and work with the other members." She replied.

I hummed.

She's gone... Soft.

Really soft.

More softer than I'll ever be probably.

"Well isn't that sweet of you, no matter how many times Willow would say that she's busy you never relented from her side before." I snickered over while opening my locker.

She huffed towards me before saying, "I didn't know where she would go."

I smiled.

At least she was caring and worrisome.

After grabbing my books, I noticed something between one of the top books.

Taking it out, it was a golden vile.

It was the same one as before.

My face went red and excitement ran through my body.

Gulping, I ignored Boscha talking and opened the vile.

It was a question.

No, not a question, more like an ask out.

"I'll pick you up at the end of class."

I smiled.

"Yo, Amity!"


	10. 10 [Stranger?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're the same person I swear, don't be suspicious towards both.

Amity's POV;

"Huh!? Oh, wha--yeah??"

I jumped and turned around to face Boscha.

"You good?? You just went dead silent on me there." She said.

"Err... Yeah, I just... Got a little distracted." I laughed.

She hummed, raising a brow at me before looking at the note in my hand.

"Let me guess, that's from your fiancée?" She snickered.

I meekly laughed out loud before running off when the bell screamed.

Good save. Good save.

Yes.

...

"Hey, mittens!! We were waiting outside your class? Why'd you go out before us??" Ed said when he and Em walked out the door with other students.

I shrugged.

"Don't know..." I said.

"Psh! You never just rush out without us picking you up!" Ed said while ruffling my hair.

Grumbling, I swayed his hand away from me.

"Shut up! It's not like that!! And besides, who said you two had to pick me up every end of school anyway!??" I said.

The twins laughed behind me.

I swear I want to kill them sometimes.

"Get... Off of me." I said.

They both did as I told them at least.

I sighed.

"Aww, is something wrong, mittens? Did someone bully you?" Em asked.

"No, not exactly..." I said.

"Then what is it? You always wait for us in your last class." Ed said.

"I... I'm just waiting for someone." I said.

"Someone?? Wait, is it your fiancée? Is she out to have a date with you today?" Em wondered.

"I mean she did say she has a fiancée." Ed shrugged.

I sighed and turned to face them.

"Would you two shut it!? How would you think everyone react if they find it that 'Miss. Perfect top student' is gay??" I yelled a whisper at them.

They both backed away from that.

"Don't worry! We won't tell anyone!!" Ed said while raising a thumb mid-air.

I frowned.

That didn't sound helping or reassuring at all.

I've been hexed with twins for older siblings... Geez.

"Amity."

I shot up when I heard a familiar voice.

Turning around, I faced the person who spoke.

She looked just like how I imagine her to look like without her mask.

Wait, she's not wearing her mask this time??

Is it really her? No, her ears weren't round, they were pointy. This one's a human.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Not only that, but she was also in the same uniform as mine but... It looked like she was in EVERY single COVEN!?

"Hi!" She said while waving towards me.

I meekly smiled while waving too.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Amity, I had to do a little something." She said before she took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

It had what seemed to be a glyph drawn in it inside a circle.

She pressed it on her chest and her clothes changed.

My eyes widened and I swore I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

She now wore a white shirt, paired with a red vest, red pants, and white shoes.

"Shall we?" She asked while offering a hand in front of me.

I meekly laughed as I took the hand offered.

"Good luck on your date." I heard Em whisper.

"Don't worry, mittens, we'll cover for you." I heard Ed whisper next.

I flushed red.

"Just back off you two!" I whispered back at them while following alongside the human.

I'm not sure but.

I had to ask, "who are you really? I don't recall knowing a human."

She chuckled at me before she brought me to an empty dead-end corner.


	11. 11 [The Human World]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Human world she showed wasn't something I expected at first impression with her.

Amity's POV;

There, she took out what looked like a key with an eye. And out of nowhere did a door unfold and open in front of us.

"Please hold still, Amity." She said.

I paused and watched her put a mask on my face. Somehow, the mask felt familiar, it felt like this was hers. What caught me off guard more though was the fact that it felt like it changed shape to fit my face.

"You look outstanding, Amity." She said.

I meekly laughed before I felt something off in the back of my ears.

Reaching a hand to touch one of my ears, I gasped.

They were round.

"What did you do!?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Amity." She said before leading me through the door.

...

Light blinded my eyes for a split second before I heard strange noises around me.

Opening my eyes to look, I glanced around in awe.

It wasn't as light as I thought it was.

Looking around, it was dark, the walls were dark, the floor was dark, looking around more, I saw... Other humans, they had smiles on their faces some dancing and some talking with drinks in hand.

"Come." I perked up when she spoke and held my hand.

I didn't know where I was.

"What is this place?" I asked.

There was loud music, it was booming through these weird speaker like devices from the walls that were in blue.

I don't know how but she heard my question over all the noises around us.

"You're in my party." She answered.

I raised a brow.

"Party..?" I mumbled before she lead me through a door, she opened it and shut it behind us.

All the sound from outside disappeared like it never easy there in the first place. What kind of sorcery is this..? I thought humans couldn't do magic...

"Amity."

I jumped when she called for me.

"Huh?? What?? Yeah??" I stammered.

She chuckled before offering a hand when I realized I let go of her hand.

I chuckled back before sitting down beside her on the couch she led me to.

There were other humans with us, they wore shiny things, I think they were all silver, gold, and maybe diamond. Their clothes were fancy too.

"Say, this is the girl you were saying you fell in love with??" A woman in their forties wearing a brown suit spoke while glancing at me. She wore a mask just like me but it looked a little different.

"Yes, she's the one I was talking about." She spoke.

"And does she know your name, Miss. Noceda?" Another woman in a white buttoned-up shirt said with crossed legs.

Miss. Noceda..?

Noceda?

Is that her last name?

"No, she doesn't." She said before chuckling.

"Well, I don't care much about introductions but... I'm Eda the former owl lady, kid, what's yours?"

I perked up when one of them spoke.

"Oh! I'm Amity! A... Amity Blight, mam!" I stammered.

My body feels so stiff in the tension I was having in the room.


	12. 12 [Former Owl Lady]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Amity seem to get along just fine.

"Oh, don't get too shy on us, kid! This here is my human wife, Camila." Eda said while patting Camila's shoulder.

Camila chuckled while leaning close to her.

Amity meekly smiled.

"And you just fell in love with our mija, her name is Luz since it would seem she hasn't told you at all." Camila said while pointing fingers at Luz.

Luz chuckled before running her hands through her hair.

"Mami, she's a witch, ok?" She said.

Amity perked up and glanced over to Luz.

"She doesn't know much about the human world." Luz said.

"Then why'd you bring her here?? Especially in the club too, kid?" Eda asked while pouring herself a drink.

Luz smiled as she placed a hand around Amity's waist.

"I fell in love remember?" She said.

Amity was really speechless.

"And if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Luz said before standing up and leaving the room.

Amity was left with the two women with one man asleep on the floor, probably passed out drunk.

"So, Amity..." Camila began as she fixed her glasses on better.

Amity almost jumped out of her skin when she yanked her head around to smile at them.

"No pressure or anything but... If you hurt our kid, your gonna go through us, alright??" Eda said before she slowly reached a hand and took her mask off.

As soon as she did so, her ears changed and became pointy in looks.

Amity mentally gasped.

"Y... You're a witch..?" She muttered.

"Yeah, and you're a witch too. I can tell because you're wearing the mask I made for Luz to wear so nobody suspects her of being human." Eda said before putting her mask back on.

"Why?? How? Why's a witch like you here? Were you... Banished?"

Amity had so many questions in mind.

"I'm not a dictionary but, no, I wasn't banished. I just came by here and saw this beautiful human and decided I'd stay for a while more, and all the while I was here, I somehow made a fortune of becoming this thing humans call a billionaire. I've got big money here so going back where they'll probably ridicule me is not something I want." Eda said before drinking half of the glass in her hand.

Amity was in awe.

'A witch like her?? Lives alongside other humans?' she thought before asking, "are you... By any chance the actual owl lady even though you already told me you're the former owl lady?"

Eda laughed.

"Yeah, I was before... But my curse here is pretty much... Hmm... Weak? It doesn't really come off more often than back in isles where I needed a big ounce of elixir to keep the transformation process at bay." She said.

'So she really is the so-called owl lady who disappeared without a trace... She's been hiding here in the human world all this time?' Amity thought before the sudden noise from outside came in when Luz opened the door for a split second to walk inside.

"You weren't bombarding her with questions of what I've been doing in the Boiling Isles were you, owl mom?" Luz said before handing Amity a glass of blue liquid inside it.


	13. 13 [I'm no Magician]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, she was caught red handed by her in the room.

Eda laughed out loud before shaking her head.

"More like, I let her bombard me with questions! She reminds me so much of Lilith, even though she was older than me, she had this spunk of asking me questions when I broke into the emperor's castle." She said.

"Didn't you tell me your sister was a goody two shoe?" Camila asked.

"Oh, she was, she even ended up nagging me for four hours straight for breaking in just to grab the book she lost while in one of the tours in there." Eda said.

Luz chuckled as she sat back down beside Amity before finally taking notice of the man on the couch.

"Who's this?" She asked with Amity glancing over from where she was looking.

"Oh, that's just a drunk guy who came stumbling in here and then falling asleep." Camila said.

"Mami, I thought you had work tonight?" Luz asked.

"Oh, right! Amor, could you drop me off to my workplace?" Camila said as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

Eda gave a quick snort on her laugh as she stood up and offered a hand towards Camila.

Amity was a little shocked with everything that was going down so far.

"So... Your name is Luz Noceda?" She began when Eda and Camila left the room.

Luz nodded, her eyes still fixed on the sleeping man as she drew a yellow circle in mid-air.

Amity gasped.

"You can do magic!? But you're human!?" She stammered.

Luz's eyes widened for a second as the man that was on the couch earlier disappeared in place.

I'll tell you one thing, she teleported her into the nearest dumpster.

"Woops, I guess there's no need to uphold this face of mine." Luz said as she pulled her sleeves up into a fine mess.

Amity swore it looked a bit... Hot.

But she was confused though.

"Uphold this face?? What do you mean by that?" She asked in confusion.

Luz chuckled as she laid back and placed her arms back, the other pulling Amity closer to her while the other occupied itself with her drink.

"Everyone calls me the Devil for a reason... Amity." Luz began.

Amity listened close and listened well.

"Because I am the Devil." Luz said.

"Huh!??" Amity jumped, almost spilling her drink when she did so.

Luz wheezed laughing in amusement before saying, "I'm joking, I'm joking. They don't call me the Devil because of that reason, they call me the Devil because of my body."

Amity flushed.

'Is it because you're hot??' she thought before asking, "why your 'body'?"

"Look, I may be minor, but I'm dead. Every once a year on my birthday, owl mom gives me an age spell that allows me to become a year older and so forth and so on." Luz said as she placed her untouched drink unto the table.

Amity raised a brow.

"So... What exactly is your current age?" She asked.

"Hmm? 14 and it's clear that wasn't your fifteenth birthday that I attended too." Luz answered.

"But you just said..?"

Amity was really confused here.


	14. 14 [One of my Stories]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like stories? I like stories too, I can tell you some of mine for a start but never all of it.

Luz chuckled in amusement before saying, "ahh... What I meant is, I am dead. I died when I turned ten, when I came home, I was gunned down on the street while walking towards my mami's workplace. The reason I was gunned down was that they thought I was the kid who was selling drugs which was unbelievable."

"What's... Gunned down?" Amity wondered.

Luz felt a trickle of sweat as she kept a firm smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, it's another form of way that we humans do to kill other humans in this world." She said.

Amity hummed before placing her drink down.

"You're not thirsty?" Luz asked.

"No... It's just, I don't really know what that is." Amity muttered.

"It's just juice, I thought you might not like alcohol so I didn't get us alcohol, but if you're just being cautious, it's fine." Luz said.

"Wait, what is this place really??" Amity asked.

Luz sighed in amusement before saying, "you're in a nightclub, I and owl mom own this place, run this place, and even theme this place however we like... Mostly it's me who plans it."

"What's a nightclub?" Amity asked.

"Oh, it's just a place, usually it's large, probably having more than one floor, always filled with people from different places from time to time just to party. All that kind of thing, just a place anybody can take a break from stress and maybe let loose a bit." Luz explained before crossing her legs.

"Are you fine with it here though?" She asked.

Amity meekly smiled as she said, "I didn't really... Expect you to be human actually or have our... First date in the human world."

"You're not shocked or baffled that you're in the human world even?" Luz asked.

Amity shook her head.

"Well, I've heard of the human world before it's just... I really wanted to expect something from it so that I don't get too confused or shocked and worried if I ever saw it personally myself." She said while fiddling with her hands.

"By the way, how are you... Able to do circles and cast magic? And who taught you magic too?" She asked.

Luz smiled, sighing in amusement, she took a quick drink out of her glass before opening her mouth to speak.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She began.

...

"Mija!?!" Camila yelled as she rushed at the group of doctors and nurses rushing in a teenage girl with a gunshot in her chest, her chest was covered in blood, her chin was dripping of blood.

"No, no, no! You can't go with them! They'll take care of it don't worry! They'll try and save her!" Immediately did a nurse grab Camila and drag her away.

Eda perked up and turned away from the counter when she heard Camila's voice filled with such distraught.

"No!! That's my daughter! She'll be scared! I need to be with her!!" Camila cried.

"No, you don't get it! The bullet might've punctured a lung and having you there might make it hard for the doctors to do their job." The nurse said while easing Camila down to a chair.

Camila took a breather as she tried to calm her racing heart.


	15. 15 [Revival]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relax, it was only Three Years, nothing out of the ordinary here.

"Cami?? What's wrong?" Eda asked when she got over to both nurses.

Camila cried, clinging to Eda who was a little shocked as she patted her back.

"Cami, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked.

Camila sniffled.

"It's Luz..." She cried.

Eda's eyes widened as she gave Camila a quick squeeze.

"It's gonna be ok..." She said.

"I might not know much about how a human body works yet... But I'll make sure it's gonna be ok." She whispered.

...

"I'm sorry... I did everything I could... She's gone." The doctor said when she got out of the room.

Camila rushed inside the surgery room with Eda trying to catch up behind her.

In the table covered with white clothing was now a pronounced dead girl.

Eda clutched the air as she walked over and placed a hand on Camila's shoulder as the other doctors and nurses left the room for them.

"Eda... Please tell me you know some kind of magic to bring her back!" Camila cried.

Eda gulped as she looked away with a frown.

"I..." She stuttered.

"It's just..! I don't know if it'll work." She muttered.

Camila wiped a few tears and sniffled as she said, "please... Please... Bring her back, she was so young..!"

Eda gulped again, she couldn't decline the cries Camila was giving her.

"Alright... But you need to stand back, block the door with one of the chairs and make sure nobody dares open it." She said.

'It's illegal to raise the dead unless you have a permit from the Emperor but...' she thought as she watched Camila stood back after blocking the door with one chair.

Eda took out her staff and began casting a spell around the room.

Lines of yellow struck everywhere as she began casting the spell.

...

It was the morning light that blinded Luz when she sat up from her bed.

"What the..?" She mumbled before gasping as she felt around her chest.

Yanking the white shirt up, her eyes widened in shock as she let out a loud scream.

Immediately did running come from outside with Camila busting the door wide with Eda tripping and falling forward when the door opened.

Camila stood there, frozen.

Luz had a shocked look as she began patting her face.

"Wait!! I died! How!? What!??" She began stammering before getting slightly choked when Camila rushed squeezing her in her arms.

Eda quickly stood up, fixing herself.

"Oh, thank you, Eda!!" Camila cried while hugging Luz closer.

Luz was baffled.

"What... Happened..? I... I have a wound that looks like a gunshot and... I feel dead but... Alive..!??" She stammered out.

"It's ok, kid, you're still here... You're not dead, but physically dead." Eda said when she sat down in the bed.

Luz gulped.

"H... How long have I been asleep?? My nails look dead!" She said.

"Three years." Eda answered.

Luz almost choked on her breath. But no, she didn't breathe, she was a living corpse.

"I missed... Three years of her birthday..!???" She wheezed out of her system when Camila took her hold off of her.


	16. 16 [My Mask]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to go pay her a visit, I need to and I know she'll be wanting to expect me knowing she's taken some notice of me.

Luz wore her white shirt, suit, pants, and white shoes on.

"Are you sure you still wanna attend this witch's birthday in anonymous as usual??" Eda asked while drinking a cup of coffee, a very odd hour to be drinking but who can anyone be to judge her now.

Camila yawned as she watched Luz chuckle and run a hand through her hair to run it all backward.

"Sorry, but... I didn't attend for three years, I was doing a visit streak there y'now, you could even say I have the hots for her here." Luz said as she folded the end of her sleeves in a neat fit.

Eda laughed before saying, "go get 'em tiger!! Just make sure not to go wild in using magic."

Luz laughed.

"She's right, mija, remember that one time we went to a family dinner, you drew a circle in the air on accident? Eda had to wipe the server's memories of that moment." Camila said.

Luz meekly laughed this time.

"Yeah... That was my fault..." She said.

Eda raised a brow in wait for something else for Luz to say. And of course, Luz had something else to say.

"But Eda has been teaching me a lot back in the owl house and here, mami!! Look! I can control my eyes from changing It's color so that nobody thinks I'm the devil in disguise whenever they see the white turn black and my pupils turn blood red!" Luz said as she changed the shade of her eyes back and forth.

Eda snickered.

"I can control my strength too!!" Luz said.

"You mean that time you accidentally smacked King who came to visit us into the nearest wall?" Camila asked.

Luz meekly laughed when she had the flashback of her memory of how she really did hit King on accident to hit the wall.

"Oh, don't worry! I fixed the wall." Eda said while nudging Camila by the arm.

Camila sighed.

"I know Luz is good to go with all that she has gotten from... Her supposed revival." She said before continuing with, "but I'm just a little worried that she might accidentally do some kind of lash out on somebody out there and hurt them badly!"

Luz frowned.

"I promised I'll be responsible, mami... I swear to myself that I'll be cautious and make sure to keep this secret to ourselves. Even if it means to lessen human interaction to avoid any accidents." She said as she sat down and held her mom's hands.

Camila smiled.

"Aww... I'm not doubting you or anything, I'm just worried for you... I don't want to lose you again, even though in every birthday, Eda here will give you an aging spell to keep your human looks as close to your biological age." She said.

Luz chuckled.

"I'm a little surprised she got me a perfect body for suits and shirts." She said before standing up and taking the key.

"Make sure not to lose that, ok? If you lose it, I'll make you pay big, especially since you're going every night too, and don't forget the mask." Eda said before giving a quick fist mid-air.

Luz laughed before bidding farewell as she opened the door.


	17. 17 [My Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is the past and is not to be discussed.

"And after disappearing only for three years. Coming back and seeing you've been just fine has got me so relieved." Luz said as she raised Amity to look at her by the chin.

Amity hummed.

"You... Died and..." She began.

Luz sighed, chuckling as she hushed her down.

"It's the past and... I don't want anybody knowing about this... Please, don't ditch me out as a human who's an inanimated corpse." She said.

"You're a what!?" Amity jumped.

"Calm down and just look and listen." Luz said as she placed two fingers from Amity on her neck.

Amity paused when she felt a calm pulse.

"This pulse is from a different heart that Eda had created while she was reviving me." Luz explained.

"But... You're still dead..?" Amity said.

"I love you, Amity." Luz said.

Those words were somehow enough for Amity to flush red.

"I know... I never said a single thing all those years in each of your birthdays... I was afraid you'd have the mindset of loving the same gender as something wrong..." Luz said.

Amity hummed as she reached out and held one of Luz's hands.

Luz perked up a bit when she did that.

"I was... Half naive those times, I thought you were just someone who came from some other powerful wizard or witch who came to visit my birthdays in anonymous." Amity said.

Luz smiled.

"So... You... Still want to be my fiancée?" She asked.

"Too late, I already said yes, young lady, if you're gonna ditch me now I'll cry for the rest of my life." Amity scoffed.

Luz snickered before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh... That's silly, hang on what time is it..?" She said as she took out her phone from behind her pocket.

Amity raised a brow when she saw the supposed strange device.

"Oh, dear... It's already eight, you have to go back home now." Luz said as she stood up and took the key out.

Pressing it, the door appeared in front of them.

"C'mon, let's go now, Amity." Luz said while offering a hand.

Amity smiled as she took it, even blushing a bit as she walked alongside Luz when they walked through.

They were brought back to where they disappeared in, the alleyway.

Walking down the well lit and a bit of a lonely street, Luz led the way to Amity's home.

"Luz, here..." Amity said as she took off the mask.

Luz smirked as she wore it on, her ears quickly changed into witch's ears in a blink of an eye, making Amity look over in a bit of awe.

"Is... Is the mask... Magical too?" She mumbled over.

Luz smiled, the hold on Amity's hand firm but gentle as she said, "yes, owl mom made it for me even before I was two years old where she somewhat associated with the Blights because of her power and before she was called in as a criminal there too."

Amity hummed.

"I think it might be best you keep the mask to yourself." She said, making Luz chuckled in amusement.


	18. 18 [Oh, mother]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odalia saw nothing and will see nothing.

As soon as Luz stood outside the gates of the Blight Manor, she had only one thing in mind.

Grabbing a glyph drawn paper out of one of her folded sleeves, she pressed it down in the handle and opened it.

"It was unlocked y'now." Amity snickered.

"I know, but I don't like leaving fingerprints like that." Luz said as she continued to lead Amity to the front door.

As soon as they stopped in front of the door though, Luz gave one last farewell.

Amity smiled when Luz placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Good night, Amity." Luz said before walking off in a dark spot and disappearing within a flash.

Amity sighed in a daydream as she opened the door to walk inside.

"How was your study night, dear."

She jumped when she heard her mother's voice in the living room.

'Did those two seriously just tell them I went to a study night in the library??' she thought before saying, "it was ok, mom."

"Well, go to your room and do your assignments now before you go to bed, ok?"

"Yes, mom."

...

"So how was your first date with your fiancée?" Em whispered over when she walked inside Amity's room with her twin.

Amity smiled as she began to recall everything.

"Well... She introduced me to her small family, and she also introduced herself more and why she disappeared for three years." She said while finishing up with her last assignment.

Ed hummed, smiling before pointing a finger at the pin board and saying, "guess you won't be needing these theories now, right?"

"No, I still need that." Amity said as she packed everything down with a quick draw in her finger.

"Huh?? But I thought you said you figured out who this person was? I mean you just became an arrangement right here for a wedding when the time comes." Ed said as she walked over to the bed and laid down.

Amity shrugged as she turned around her desk to face the twins.

"I know... But what I'm saying is that there's more to her than what she looks like, she told me she died when she turned ten but... What I'm still confused about is how a revival spell was given to her by the owl lady." She said.

"What!? Owl lady!?!? As in the criminal who disappeared in the face of the boiling isles!?" Ed jumped.

Amity quickly hushed him down.

"Keep it low." She whispered before saying, "anyways... I don't know how the revival spell was done on her, she said she had inhumane strength, the ability to do magic just like a witch and she can also change her eyes into different colors."

The twins hummed.

Amity sounded really serious with everything.

"I feel like I'll die if I decline her, she seems dangerous and I just sold my soul to the devil." She said.

Em shot up.

"You did what!?" She said.

"I... Sold my soul to the devil... And to be honest it's... Close to being romantical." Amity sighed.


	19. 19 [Oh, No, mother dear]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Odalia heard something, and she definitely heard something.

Amity sighed before saying, "I'm now a future bride of the Devil, you two..."

The twins frowned before they both smirked and said, "that's a good title."

Amity proudly grinned as she gave herself an applaud.

"Thanks, I worked hard making that." She said.

The twins laughed, clapping their hands in amusement before jumping when there was a knock on the door.

"Edric? Emira? Why are you two inside Amity's bedroom and not asleep yet? You have school tomorrow."

It was their dad.

"Uhm... Just helping Amity with a little something, dad, we'll be out in a bit after this!" Ed called over.

"Very well but don't let her sleep too late again, alright?"

The three each relieved a sigh when their dad walked away from the door.

"So... Bride of the Devil..? What are you gonna do now?" Ed wondered.

"The usual, but... I think she'll be taking me on dates more often than not." Amity said, shrugging as she laid back on her chair.

Looking out the window, she stared at the night sky before something sparkled by her eye.

Blinking a few times, she stood up and reached for the golden sparkle.

It was a golden vial.

Gulping, she opened it to read the note out.

"I'll pick you up at the same time tomorrow again, Amity."

She smiled before wincing an eye when Ed suddenly appeared kneeling under her with Em leaning over her head.

"What's that, mittens?" Em cooed.

"A paper." Amity blurted.

"Yeah, we can see that, but what's written in it?" Ed snickered.

"Words." Amity blurted again.

The twins chuckled before moving aside when Amity pushed them off.

"It's just a letter, nothing... Too special and... All." She mumbled, a smile creeping unto her face when she blushed slightly.

"Looks more like a love letter to me than just a 'letter'." Em cooed before the three shot up when the door was bust open.

"A love letter!??"

It was their mom.

"Mom!!?"

The three shot up.

Amity was sweating bullets as she hid the golden vial and paper behind her back.

The twins forced meek smiles as they tucked their hands behind their back as well.

"Amity, dear, have you been keeping a secret from me?" Odalia asked.

"Oh, uhh... It's not that it's a secret..! It's, uhh... It's..."

Amity was stammering to find an answer.

But then Odalia sighed and patted her head.

Amity was taken aback in confusion and surprise.

"I don't mind you keeping secrets as long as they aren't bad secrets, dear, but... Don't ever, ever, dare hide any love letter from me, do you hear?" Odalia said.

Amity could swear she felt a chill behind her neck as she forced a smile while nodding.

"Good, so tell me... Who is this anonymous witch that has fallen in love for you?"

Amity was really sweating bullets as the twins crept away.

"Luz Noceda!" She chirped with slight hesitation.

Odalia hummed.

"Luz Noceda, it is... That sounds like a girl, are they a girl, dear?" She asked.


	20. 20 [This little Family went all the way to a Town]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blights family sure are something in this story, relax though, perks are everywhere in this.

Amity was dead.

"Well...! You see, mom! I--uhh... It's uhm!! Uhhh...."

She was stammering a lot as she looked away averting her mom's gaze.

The twins were close to finally getting out of there, but in came their father blocking the way who yawned while scratching their messy hair.

"What's all the ruckus?" He asked.

The twins both gulped and stood by the wall, ignoring the pin board as they stuck themselves to it.

"Can you believe this? Our youngest daughter Amity is gay!" Odalia said when she stood back up.

"Oh, that's fine." Alador shrugged.

"What?? You think this is fine?" Odalia shot up.

"Why? It's not for you?" Alador asked.

"Well... Yes, it's fine, but... You're not gonna react badly that she's gay??" Odalia wondered.

The twins along with Amity were just glancing back and forth at their parents, baffled in the situation.

"Oh, no... It's not like a birth spell won't fix them having a child." Alador said before yawning once again.

Odalia was deep in thoughts before saying, "very well, if it's a girl that's asking you out on dates, it's fine."

"Well... Actually, they're my fiancée..." Amity admitted.

"Fiancée!?!??" Their parents shot up.

"When did you meet her, exactly!??" Alador asked when he knelt on one knee and grabbed Amity's arms.

Amity meekly smiled as she forced a laugh and said, "since... I was four years old..?"

"Four years old!?!??" Their parents shot up again.

The two adults exchanged glances before Alador asked, "tell me, are they strong?"

"Oh, yeah, they're strong actually... Physically and magically." Amity answered almost instantly without hesitation.

"Well, they're strong, I don't care whoever it is anymore." Alador shrugged as he took his hold off of Amity and walked for the door.

"Wait! It's really fine that I'm gay!??" Amity shot up in worry.

Their parents only shrugged her off.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that and you just said that this girl is strong in many ways too." Odalia said.

"Wait, so it's fine that I'm gay as well?" Em asked.

"What!? Nobody in this family likes boys!??" Alador shot up.

"I like boys." Ed said with a raised hand.

Alador's eyes were wide in shock.

"Well... Ok... That's... Ok, I suppose." He said before walking off.

"It's late, you three should go to bed now." Odalia said before walking out.

"Uhm... Wow... I never knew you two were actually gay." Amity pondered when their parents left the room.

The twins shrugged.

"We thought you knew since we knew you were gay." Em said.

"Hey, so all this time you thought we were both 'straight'??" Ed asked.

"Yes, actually, you two seemed straight so I didn't pay much attention." Amity said as she put the note and vile inside one of her drawers.

"How rude, mittens! I thought you knew all along!" Ed said.

"Well, it's not my fault you don't have a boyfriend, Ed." Amity said.

Ed gasped before saying, "I am a hard to get one! I don't fall in love easily on every boy I meet y'now! And you don't know who my current boyfriend is too!!"

Amity only snickered at that.


	21. 21 [What's my name?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz, you never told me you had a secret friend, I feel betrayed here.

Luz's POV;

Sitting in the dining table with both my moms, I took in a quick breathe before saying, "mami? Owl mom?"

They both looked over to me.

"What is it, mija?"

I gulped before saying, "I... Wanna become a witch for real this time!"

"Well... That's great and all... But are you sure? Y'now I gave up using my staff for Cami over here, kid." Eda said.

I forced a smile on my face as I said, "it's not that I'm insisting, I just wanted to ask."

[I said get a wife not become a witch...]

Shut up... That's what I'm doing here!

I perked up when I felt a hand from my mom.

"Mija, it's ok... I won't stop you. As long as you can carry Eda's staff and use it in case of an emergency on anything." She said.

"Oh... R... Really?" I chirped.

She nodded in answer.

"What??? I can't just hand Owlbert to the kid that easily! I'm not sure if she'll make sure to keep him safe even!" Eda shot up with Owlbert flying over to her shoulder.

I took in the courage with that and said, "I promise to myself that I will kill anybody who'd hurt him, it's a promise that I will never abandon even if it means killing the Emperor to do it."

[You are pathetic...]

Eda smiled.

"That's tough of you, kid, but are you tough enough to use him in fights?" She said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was speechless.

I don't have much experience in battles or battles where I use Owlbert and all.

[Of course you don't...]

Can you support me in this damnit!?

[You are not a witch but the walking dead, why the hell should I?]

"Err...." I hummed trying to find an answer before looking over when I heard Eda laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, kid! I'll teach you... Unless..."

I smiled before frowning back as I followed her gaze over to my mom.

"I accept that you teach, mija, how to defend herself but I do not accept that she uses it everywhere." She said.

"Then I'll just use Owlbert for emergencies only!" I charmed.

Both of them agreed and my training was going to start tomorrow.

Sweet!!!

[This is not going to end well at all... Give it up, you can never become a witch no matter how hard you'll try to.]

Can you like stop!?? You're pissing me off here you stupid demanding voice!!

After finishing dinner, I rushed up to my room where I sat down on the bench I owned and began pulling heavy lifts.

I've gotta earn 'muscles' to make it seem like I really am strong and besides... I bet I can also impress Amity of my muscled body.

But... I'm just halfway in being muscular.

[You're puny, I've had it with you and your workouts, Luz.]

I'm still fourteen here y'now.

After a few more lifts and sweating, I wiped myself dry with a towel before going over to my computer to check on news updates.

I'm not sure why but I wanted to look in a bit more on how to plan a wedding and a proposal when we turn twenty or so... Or maybe when we're ready to get married.

[Marry her now, how's that?]

Nothing too special, just an early plan on everything so that I'm always ready and prepared for anything.

[I am getting impatient here, Luz...]

Chuckling to myself, I sighed before being put into my own wonders.

And I'm already wondering if I should bring her a rose tomorrow.

I hope she likes getting roses for little gifts.


	22. 22 [Witches always have either a Staff or a Wand]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've gotta train hard to be able to use Owlbert properly when in real fights.

Luz's POV;

Yawning, I fixed myself up for the day and walked down the stairs.

Eda was there, wearing the usual.

House clothes and all.

She doesn't really mind it too much but when mami does want her to wear something else than that, she's forced to do it and just for her too.

Hehh, classic Eda.

Chuckling to myself, I walked over to her and greeted her.

"Morning to you too, kid, meet me by the woods later, ok?" She said while ruffling my hair.

I nodded before taking a bite on my breakfast.

...

Wearing my beanie on, I walked out of the house after giving a quick kiss to mami's cheek before she leaves for work.

We should really expand the security her in our large backyard soon.

Wouldn't want any kind of bears or wolves walking around here and maybe find a way inside the house.

"Ahh, kid, you're finally here..." Eda said when I got a tad closer to her.

I smiled before I was brought rushing and dodging when she threw an attack spell at me.

"Woah?! No warnings??" I asked before catching the staff when she tossed it over.

She laughed before saying, "come here, kid, I'll teach you how to use a staff. It's about time you know how to use one too."

...

After multiple failed attempts and using up almost all our magic for training, I heaved a sigh before saying, "ok... I think I've got it now!"

Giving the staff a fast turn, y'now, like in cheerleaders, or those that lead a large band forward. I was able to cast a large circle.

I smiled.

"I did it!!" I exclaimed.

Eda laughed, clapping her hands before standing up from the rock she was sitting on to walk over to me.

"Great job, kid. Now let's teach you how to cast defense and attack spells for real this time." She said.

Wait, attack spells??

"Attack spells?!?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, attack spells! Nobody can defend themselves forever, you need to learn how to attack back too so that they don't belittle you." She said before ruffling my hair to pay close attention to her teaching more.

Boy... It's gonna be a long day.

At least I prepared our next date tonight earlier yesterday night though. Would've been so troubling if I hadn't.

I also had to plan for the next theme in our public parties too y'now. Eda probably doesn't know much about what human parties are, still have to teach her that too.

And mami also said to fix the water pipes in the basement, I think she meant that it was leaking again. Must've been rats.

I should also really fix the only window in the basement so it has a lock on the inside.

"Kid!"

I perked up when I was taken off of my chain of thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry, owl mom! Got a little too deep in thoughts." I apologized.

She laughed at me, smiling before saying, "it's fine, but you can't be doing that in actual fights, ok?? You might get caught off guard! You've gotta focus when fighting, ok?"

"Ok." I replied.


	23. 23 [Is she Random?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clingy weird girl was in the club, I and Eda were both pretty confused when they went to me.

Luz's POV;

With a groan, I frowned at the girl clinging unto me.

Who the hell is this slut anyway..!?

[I said only one wife, Luz, how can you not understand such a simple task here?]

She's not my wife!! She's random!

[That's what you told me three months ago, Luz, I'm not gullible.]

But she is this time!!

"Excuse me..." I began whilst tapping on her shoulder.

She hasn't budged a screw on her body when she clung to my arm.

[Then hit her.]

No way!

"Excuse me, Miss." I called out again, this time I patted her shoulder.

Finally, she looked up at me.

[Finally my ass... Get a wife.]

What's so important in staying alive that I need a wife here!?? I'm fourteen, not twenty and above!!

[I married when I was five, arranged in all ways... My parents killed me and now I'm stuck with you just because some witch was trying to revive you inside the hospital...]

It's not my fault ok!! And I'm sorry your parents were assholes to you too.

"Can you let go of my hand, please?" I asked, my voice stern under my frown.

I'm not sure why but she came out of nowhere while I was talking to Eda.

Eda here has also been staring at her too, she had a confused look in her face just like me.

I frowned in a more angered look when she just stared up at me and tried to clutch tighter on my arm.

Pain was no longer an option that I can have anymore so I just ignored the fact that she wanted to squeeze my arm just as much as she can.

"Hey, you! Would you mind laying off of my kid??"

Finally, Eda stepped in after a while in our awkward silence in the upbeat DJ music in the background.

The girl still wasn't relenting for a while before finally Eda had reached a hand towards her.

"Hey!! Are you listening!?" She said.

[Luz, you will hit her whether you like it or not if she doesn't move...]

Damn you...

"Could you lay off of me, please?" I asked.

After another while in our awkward silence she took her hold off of me and immediately began to cry her eyes out which in return caught me and Eda off guard.

I and Eda just gave each other confused looks as we called for security.

That girl must've either been really drunk or on drugs... Or maybe... Mentally out of her mind there...

[All three if you're brave here...]

What!?? Y'now what! Take a break!!

[Fine... But I'll be back...]

Walking inside the room me and Eda occupied as usual, she stretched her arms out before saying, "here..."

I smiled when she handed me Owlbert.

"Owlbert has to be very close to you, which means you have to make sure you two get along together to make your teamwork can be the best it can be when you need him for emergencies." She said.

I nodded before taking the key out and opening the door.

"See you around, kiddo! Make sure not to get you or Owlbert into trouble of getting hurt, ok??" Eda said.

I chuckled before saying, "yeah, owl mom! We will!"

...

Walking through the door, I closed it up and drew a circle mid-air to create a rose.

I smiled.

I hope I got everything correctly.

I don't want our date this time to be all talk.

Wait... I wonder if she'd prefer it to be more on talks or actions..?


	24. 24 [Evening Picnic Date]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date was under the tree of the night sky, it was troubling though.

Luz's POV;

"Amity."

I called out with a smile and she glanced back at me with a smile.

"Oh, Luz!" She said while walking up to me.

I sighed before grabbing her hand and giving a quick kiss on her knuckles.

[When are you marrying her?]

Not now... We're fourteen if you can understand that, you damned voice.

"Are you ready for our date?" I asked while handing her a rose from the human world.

Blue roses are hard to come by... Man, I'm lucky I had the power to teleport to places I wanna go.

[You used up half of my power and your power for that... Don't fool yourself into thinking there are no consequences for that.]

Shut up.

"Well... Yeah! I am... And... I have something to tell you, Luz."

I listened close and I listened well besides Amity while we were walking back to the same alleyway I came from.

"Anything, Amity." I said.

She had this meek smile on her face, a look of someone who did something wrong but can't put their tongue out on how to explain it.

"You see, Luz... My... My parents found out about you and I was wondering if that's ok with you..." she said.

I smiled, reassuring her as I pulled her close by the waist.

"It is perfectly fine, Amity, I don't worry for those things unless necessary." I said.

[You're clearly a dead woman, why would you ever worry for something stupid and peculiar..?]

I despise the fact that I hear everything even your own thoughts... Leave me alone, I know what I'm doing, ok?

[Not... Happening again, Luz...]

Curse you then.

Standing by the alleyway, I took the key out and put on my mask on Amity's.

"Here." I said while helping her put it on.

She chuckled a bit while she was putting it on before we walked through the door.

We stood by the cool yet soothing breeze of the afternoon, the orbs of light were a perfect scenery to look around us under the tree I chose.

"Woah... It's beautiful..."

I smiled when she said her own thoughts out loud.

[It's funny I can do the same don't you think so, Luz?]

You are not my fiancée...

[I didn't say you needed a fiancée, I said you needed a wife to stay alive...]

I winced when my head suddenly throbbed.

Scowling a bit, I hid my acts of pain from Amity with a smile.

"Sorry if the human world gets a tad cold at night..." I said.

She chuckled at me again before saying, "it's fine, Luz! I love it actually."

That felt very warm in my non-existing soul.

"Thank you, Amity." I replied before leading her over to sit down and talk all the while gaze at the sky.

[You are a pathetic lover and I'll make it clear one more time that I said to get a wife and not just a fiancée, Luz...]

I flinched and fell to my knees, holding my head and groaning as Amity's voice became faint in my ears.

[You will die if you fail to do such a simple task here, Luz... You will die and I will carve that in your skin if it means you will do it...]


	25. 25 [He burned me]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a lot to tell you Luz, and you will know it yourself that it's not something easily taken lightly for.

Luz's POV;

I growled when something began burning in my arm.

"Luz!? Luz!?? Luz, what's going on!? What's happening!?"

I shot up, gasping when the burning in my arm had finally stopped.

Looking down.

Damnit! You really did carve it on my skin! Burned it down even!

Why the hell did you do this!?

Hey! Answer me here!!

Hey!!

Hiding my burnt arm, I chuckled with a meek smile towards Amity to ease her down.

"It's fine, Amity... I just had a sudden headache... That's all." I said.

She had a frown in her face as she muttered out, "Luz, please... Don't lie to me."

I continued to smile meekly as I said, "I'm sorry, Amity... But this is not something you can get involve with."

"What!? What do you mean by that? I've been through so much now after my 14th birthday, what else is there that I can't know about?"

I frowned.

She really shouldn't know at all.

"You..."

[Do not tell her... Or else... The deal will be ruined here, Luz.]

I coughed and breathed in a gasp for air.

Damn you!! Are you seriously making my lungs work for real here to make fun of me!?

"Luz, please tell me what's wrong..."

I hummed.

"Listen... We barely know each other just as much as we've seen each other for many years and I just grabbed you out of nowhere to be my fiancée without your family's permission about you too..." I began.

She just stared at me with those tempting eyes.

"Yes, I hate lying too... But I have to keep this as a little secret... For now... And so will you not ask about my secret for a while until I'm ready to answer it myself?" I said, a small yet sad smile on my face when I kept my voice low and weak.

She just continued to stare at me before finally sighing and helping me sit down beside her in the picnic blanket.

Picnics are usually done in afternoons or mornings... And rarely nights unless you're doing honeymoons here...

I don't like the silence she's giving me.

It hurts.

Wait... Hurts?

[Do you understand why you need a wife now?]

I hate you so much... But this pain is in feelings, it's not physical what so ever.

[Oh, it might be... But she can hurt you just as much as she hurt me before...]

What!?

"Luz..?"

[If I hadn't told you this before, then late apologies... I'm her first young fiance that her parents arranged for her when I was still in a family of great witches...]

[If she had held tighter on my hand she wouldn't have had to forget about me when we were just ten at that time, and to make it clear for you, my family along with me were banished through the human realm, we didn't know anything about it except my father who immedietly ruled everything out to my mother that I had to die if they wanted to survive which was a lie...]

You're telling me...

[This is not important, snap out of your trance and marry her now.]

"Luz?!"

I gasped and blinked a few times before shaking my head.

"S... Sorry, Amity..." I muttered out.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were hyperventilating while beside me."

I chuckled meekly at her.

"When I get anxious I do that." I lied.

She snickered at me before saying, "but you were acting very cool to me when you brought me to the human world for the first time?"

I laughed.


	26. 26 [Half Dead]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a half witch and I'm a half dead being, we have a lot in common to be together.

Luz's POV;

"What is it like being immortal..?"

I was a little surprised..?

Taken aback even?

I don't know...

"It can be a little lonely I suppose..." I hummed.

"Really? How so?" She asked.

Smiling, I replied with, "because you're one of the only people I know that I can talk to, look up to, and love."

I swear she was smiling back at me for that, I don't know why but all of my other new senses just suddenly opened up for her.

"I'm one of the only people you can talk to..? Aren't you human? Can't you talk to your kind here??"

I chuckled when she said that.

Funny how she actually said my other kind when I'm technically dead here.

"No, no, no... I can never bring myself to tell other humans that I'm immortal, Amity, they don't believe in those things since we humans have put all of those things as fantasy based because if a mere human did find a way to turn themselves immortal, everyone no matter who they are will want that power for themselves. Some of us are greedy in the worst ways possible." I said, explaining it to my best of view if she can understand me this well by now.

"I never knew your kind was selfish like mine... I mean... As a witch, you're supposed to be known as someone strong on a certain coven of magic, commonly the Emperor's coven too." She said.

Hey... Now that I think of it... I haven't seen what Hexside is all about other than that one time I was allowed to look around there for a first timer by the principal. I even dressed for the occasion there so nobody would suspect much.

"Really? How's yours then?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue out while frowning after saying, "horrible! I'm a half witch in my coven... It's a hard one to be precise here."

"Hard... Are you saying you're not magically strong?" I wondered.

"Truth be told... I'm not strong at all." She laughed.

I meekly smiled, sighing as I patted her back for reassurance.

"There, there, Amity... I'm sure you'll be powerful no matter how many months or years it'll take you... I'll be here beside you no matter what." I said.

That brought up her spirit a bit.

It's also good that I brought her spirit up a bit when I stood up and stretched my arms out in night sky.

"What are you doing?"

I glanced over to her when she suddenly asked that.

I just smiled at her and offered an open hand to her, in which she begrudgingly took in spite of me not telling her anything.

Pulling her close, I drew a circle mid-air, teleporting a guitar to play a slow song on it's own with another draw in one hand.

The song was alluring enough for me to lead under the night sky with her.

One, two, three...

One, two, three...

That's how Eda told me a simple dance while hugging. Just be calm with everything and let your partner feel the need of wanting for this dance.


	27. 27 [Which one is Scarier? Me or You?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabid dogs are scary, don't be like that now, Luz!

Luz's POV;

I laughed a bit when she gave a light joke in the middle of our dance.

She's not just a cute one but a funny one at best then...

Without question did I give a joke back to her to make her laugh softly.

Spinning her around slowly under the night sky, I could swear to myself that I want to kiss her badly on the lips.

Her smirk was adorable... It was very amusing to stare at.

This is probably making me look stupid even.

"Luz... My eyes are up here."

I chuckled when she said that.

"Sorry, Amity... It seems I want a kiss but I'm not sure if you'd be alright about that after all those multiple times I've given you kisses without your permission." I said.

She just laughs at me before giving me a peck on the cheek.

Well, that works too.

"That's sweet of you, Amity." I snickered over before the alarm finally went off.

I frowned.

It was eight now.

Drawing a circle to make the slow playing guitar disappear, I led Amity over to the door and led her back to her house.

"Luz..."

I hummed when she called for my attention.

"Yes, Amity?" I replied.

"What was that device that you had in your hand?" She asked.

She's never seen a phone before..? Oh, right, she's a witch not a human.

"It's a phone... Us humans use it for almost all of our everyday needs but don't worry too much about it..." I answered back.

She just nodded in understanding on that before jumping a bit when a supposed dog looking creature came out of nowhere and began barking at us.

"Oh!" I chirped when she suddenly jumped on me.

Holding her in both arms, I just laughed in amusement as the dog continued to bark at us.

I suppose getting scared by a rabid dog is something... And this dog reminds me a bit of King actually... I wonder if he still lives in the owl house with Hooty...

"Alright... C'mon, let's hurry you home, Amity." I sighed when Amity suddenly covered her face on my shoulder.

I glared at the dog who immediately shrieked and retreated.

Smiling proudly of that, I continued on with Amity still on my arms.

After we arrived at the front gates of the manor.

I jumped over the gate.

I don't have any of those scroll things to impress her right now and she doesn't seem like the type who wants to be put down at the moment too.

Finally reaching the front door.

I leaned over to her ear and whispered her name.

I'm pretty sure she flinched and wanted to hit my face if it weren't for me who quickly placed her back on her feet when she shot up.

"It's alright, Amity, the dog's gone." I said.

She sighed in relief before taking the mask off and handing it to me.

I smiled while putting it on to hide my ears.

"Goodnight, Amity." I said after giving a kiss to her knuckles before leaving.


	28. 28 [Garbling Holy Water in the Morning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a talk in the bathroom, he was annoying so she splashed holy water to piss him off about it.

Luz's POV;

I wiped my face dry with a towel and sighed as the lights in the bathroom suddenly began flickering for a moment.

My reflection changed with me having the same eyes I had when I woke up. Red and menacing.

[What..? Was that?]

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered.

[Yes, you do! You wasted such an opportunity there! If I had known better I would've made you grab the other option of getting a sacrifice every single night to keep your lively youth to not look like a corpse!]

"You don't know anything about Amity... So keep her out of this."

[Oh, I know just as much as you know about Amity Blight, and she is far more superior than you'll ever be as her lover.]

I slammed a fist on the sink and scowled at the mirror.

[Hahahahahahahahh...]

[You are nothing but a coward for a first born adopted child of Lucifer, not only that, you still think you're human after all these times you've seen yourself to be inhumane.]

"Shut up!! You don't know anything of when I died!!!"

I flinched when knocking came from the bathroom door.

"Mija, is everything alright?? What are you screaming for?"

Gulping, I answered back with, "just... Just in a phone call, mami!"

"Ok... But you sound so angry, ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien para ti?(Are you sure that everything is fine for you?)"

I gave a hearty laugh before saying, "yeah! Estoy bien, es solo una pequeña pelea, ¡no te preocupes!(I'm fine, it's just a little fight, don't worry!)"

[What a dirty liar... No wonder he had eyes on you when you died in the hospital...]

I huffed.

"What do you mean..?"

[It was clear he wanted to grab me but instead grabbed you and turned me into this...]

[If you were never there in the first place, I could've lived again like nothing ever happened to me.]

"I don't understand you... Your words are confusing, answer me better."

[Pathetic... If you never went to that damned hospital I was in I would've been the immortal one here!]

I growled when my ears rang a bit.

"Don't yell or I swear I'm going to take a bath in holy water." I grunted.

[Oh, do so won't you..? You might hurt me with it, but you'll hurt yourself with it alongside me.]

"It'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me."

[Do it... Don't be a whiny wretched child you are and do it right now.]

With bawled hands, I yanked the holy water I kept inside our drawer and threw it all over my face.

I hissed slightly over the burning sensation on my own skin as I listened to his screams of pain and agony.

[Damnit!! You played well..! But who in the right mind would do something so selfish as this!??]

"I would, just to shut that damn broken trap of yours for a mouth." I scoffed before asking, "exactly when do I have to go and take a visit to see him anyway?"

[Tsk! Tomorrow... Visit on your own and that way, you might earn yourself a better talk with him than get piled over with having to give him alcohol for his one night stand harems.]

Oh, great...


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is a laid back man here, I swear, nothing can say no to someone who swings around with alcohol in hand now.

Grabbing the blinds, he pulled it to let the sun in before slowly standing up and stretching.

He yawned a bit before looking over his side to see it empty.

"Well, it would seem that they've all left earlier than me..." He wondered before pausing over a figure at the side.

"Good morning, 'step father'."

"Ah... Luz... What a pleasant surprise for you to, uhm... Give father Lucifer an early visit."

Luz just sat there in the couch with crossed arms.

"You know very well why I'm here." She said.

Lucifer only chuckled back at her.

"Before when you came to visit me for the first time you were a little scared when you truly believed the devil among the demons were real. It's not a wonder you've grown to be... Mature over these things now I suppose." He said as he helped himself ass naked over to grab himself a pair of boxers and a white armless shirt.

"What's wrong? What happened to the go lucky young child with ADHD? Has it grown out of you or does it still linger..? But just not as much as before now is it?" He continued while running a hand through his black yet rough hair.

Luz frowned at him deeply.

"Oh, don't give me that look, dear, we haven't started up on whatever talk you have for me yet." Lucifer chuckled out.

"Just why did you choose me instead of the irritating voice in my head that won't tell me their name?" Luz asked.

Lucifer continued to chuckle as he walked over to grab himself a glass of wine, or moreover a bottle of it.

"Well, to be fair, your name started with an L which I personally wanted for my new child and second of all... Almost everyone from heaven is after my head to come back to hell where everyone is also after my head if I don't come back. So if I had a child up on earth, they'd allow me to stay just as much as I want while letting them know I have a child now." He said.

"That is the most incoherent and pathetic explanation for an excuse you've given me for the past months..." Luz pondered out with a hand on her temple.

She swore she was getting a nauseating headache here.

"Well, look on the bright side! You're immortal now, and my child too. Who would ever dare lay a finger on someone who has every single power the devil himself has?" Lucifer said with a chippered voice.

"I am not your biological child and you are not my biological father." Luz blurted.

Lucifer hummed with a slight frown in his face before saying, "well, it would seem you'll have to get used to it now. And it's not my fault they didn't specifically said to have a biological daughter on earth, all they said was have a child on earth for me to stay."

"Why do you even want to stay on earth!?" Luz asked.

"Because it's fun, mortals are something you can play with and grabbing pleasure here is much more entertaining than grabbing pleasure in hell." Lucifer said.

"Oh, great..." Luz sighed with her hand covering half of her face in dissatisfaction on every answer given to her.


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One furniture isn't enough, I need to throw more out the window to get the cops to grab you by the neck with interrogating questions.

Luz stood up from her seat and walked over to the large windows for a wall to glance out.

They were high from the ground, more than six stories above really.

"Don't jump, dear, even now that you're immortal, if anybody saw you suddenly get up from the ground they'll be questioning you. Maybe the supposed FBI agents might even get to your neck here like they did around me before." Lucifer wondered as he watched Luz stand close to the window.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna jump but I'm very eager to get more sinners in hell right now." Luz hummed.

"Sending sinners to hell isn't so bad so to speak. Carry on." Lucifer shrugged as he watched Luz break the windows with one tap on her finger.

It went into a million pieces and fell as Luz walked over and kicked the bed in one go straight out in the open.

"Hmm... I'll need more." She huffed as she looked around before literally throwing everything in sight out of the window.

While making sure to take perfect aim on those below.

Lucifer was proud here.

"If a word of you doing this gets out, you're in big trouble, young lady, and what did I tell you whenever you do these things again?" He said.

"I have to make sure nobody finds out about this, so now this will be our little secret together." Luz scoffed before dropping the TV down with one hand.

Lucifer laughed in amusement.

"That's right." He said.

After Luz was done with almost dropping everything near her sight, she fixed herself a bit before loud knocking came from the door.

"Oh, well it would seem that the uninvited guests have caught up quicker than last time." Lucifer pondered as he continued to drink his wine.

Luz hummed before grabbing the bottle out of his hand and throwing it to the door, causing it to crash loudly and break into bits.

"Hey... I wasn't even finished with that bottle yet, and I just needlessly ordered that last night too, dear." Lucifer said with Luz hushing her down for it.

"Omg!! Is that blood!?"

They both heard a scream from outside as they knocked more hurriedly this time while yelling now.

"Well, congratulations, you attracted them towards me now, happy now?" Lucifer sighed.

"Quite happy, now if you'll excuse me. I'd prefer if you meet up with me at the donut shop across the street when you're done with their business for you." Luz huffed as she walked over to the dark closet.

"What a pity you became... I'm quite proud of you." Lucifer chuckled out when Luz walked away from the scene just as soon as the people from outside busted the door open.

...

"Thank you." Luz said as she took a seat from one of the empty tables and ate her bought donuts.

Oh, well.

Watching a few people surround the furnitures she threw out of Lucifer's house, she glanced around watching them wear looks of shock and worry over those that died under the crushing weight or the fatal hit they got in the heads.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal father and daughter bonding time in some donut shop.

Luz stared outside a bit more before turning her attention back in front of her when Lucifer came over with a cup of coffee and a bag of donuts for himself.

"Alright, time to get into business with you then." He said with Luz sighing before shoving another whole donut to her mouth.

Lucifer watched her eat the whole thing before huffing and saying, "I see that you're still a tad mad at me for everything I've done and put you through, but nevertheless, I'll love you as my own and not like someone else's, in which you are here."

"Let's get this over with... Tell me everything I need to know about what I got out from you when I turned into 'your child' here." Luz began.

Lucifer grinned a bit in surprise.

"Do continue," he chirped.

"Do I have any special abilities other than me being inhumanely strong in both physical and magical?" Luz asked.

"Quite a lot really, first one is you have free access to visit hell itself without worrying about having to be dead for it." Lucifer chippered out.

Luz groaned and rubbed her temple. That wasn't the first answer she wanted to hear, dare want to hear, or even dare need to hear.

"Give me a serious answer, please." She sighed.

"Oh, well... You have... The Devil's charm for a start then." Lucifer hummed.

Luz raised a brow in interest.

"What does that allow me to do?" She asked.

"Oh, you can use it for almost anything! In fact, I just got myself free donuts and a cup of coffee using mine." Lucifer said.

"You forced the woman upfront to give those to you for free?" Luz asked as she pointed at Lucifer's side of the small table.

Lucifer nodded without much doubt from it.

"Oh, but I didn't use force, I used charm, alright?" He corrected.

Luz huffed before saying, "both literally sounds exactly the same here."

Lucifer just shrugging back in response to that.

"What else is there to have??" Luz asked.

"Let's see, what else do you have... You have... The ability to give a scary face." Lucifer wondered.

"I already know that." Luz replied.

"Oh, well then... You have... The ability to speak to animals?" Lucifer said.

"Since when did the great Lucifer have to speak to animals??" Luz asked.

"Oh, be thankful you can do that!" Lucifer snickered.

Luz frowned.

"Anything else than having the 'Devil's charm' and 'the ability to speak to animals', dear great 'stepfather'??" She asked.

Lucifer hummed when Luz called him stepfather.

"Yes, actually... You have the ability to speak, understand, and read every single language in the world without having to ever need to learn it." He said.

"That's... Not too bad I suppose, quite useful to be exact here." Luz huffed.

She got a decent answer for once here.

"And?" She continued.

Lucifer chuckled.

"Smart." He commented before taking a bite on his last donut.

Luz stared at him before leaning forward and smacking the donut off of his hand while maintaining to keep it from looking like she had inhumane strength when the donut landed to a wall with a splatter from the strawberry icing on it.


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He deserved that parking ticket.

Lucifer gave a quick exasperated frown before saying, "what was that for, dear?"

Luz pointed a finger to his neck which made him raise his hands mid-air.

"You. Need. To. Take. This. Seriously." She said, each word filled with complete irritation from everything around her.

"Well to be formal here, there's no need to. I mean you still make it seem like the witch was the one who successfully brought you back to life when it was me all along while you've been keeping me a secret from your perfect little family." Lucifer said.

This time around, Luz threw the coffee on his face. Luckily, it went cold warm by the time she grabbed it.

Everyone was a little shocked at the scene.

"Don't talk about my real family like that ever again... You're not part of it." Luz hissed quietly.

Lucifer chuckled while sighing a bit as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe near his eyes and nose.

"That's fair enough." He said.

Luz groaned before tossing the empty mug at his face.

"Ouch." He gave a quick comment as Luz sat back down with crossed arms.

Wow, for the love of the Titans, someone finally decided to comment on her supposedly immoral behaviors.

Lucifer raised a brow from that.

"Well, it looks like being your 'daughter' gets me this then? Isn't that just sad." Luz pondered in mockery.

Lucifer snickered.

What a challenge that was for him as he yelled back to who commented with, "don't ever dare talk to my daughter like that ever! She can do whatever she wants! I'd choose you'd have kept your mouth shut as well."

Luz scoffed.

'Well that was surprising...' she wondered before saying, "I'm leaving, I've had just about enough of what I need to know for today. Have fun paying for your parking ticket."

Lucifer chuckled a bit before realization struck him.

"Parking ticket? Since when would anyone ever dare to give me a parking ticket?" He wondered before glancing outside to see that one of his cars were parked in one of the handicapped parking lots.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me here." He wondered with a smirk.

...

Walking inside the building.

Luz was greeted by the desk managers with a smile and a cheerful waving.

The guards around the place even gave their greetings to her as she walked passed them with ignorantic bliss.

Pressing the elevator buttons, she waited for a moment or two before getting greeted by two people having ongoing sex.

She stared at the two without interest on the floor before walking inside and ignoring them as she pressed for the very top floor.

Seriously, what a turn of event here.

Waiting as the elevator music went on and the two naked adults behind her were in a baffled state.

She waited for the elevator to reach her wanted destination before a bell chime was heard.

Walking out of the elevator, disco music greeted her to walking inside the only door of the place other than the top lobby she stepped in.


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enroll me to Hexside, please, Owl mom.

Walking through the crowd of party-goers and other people, Luz made her way over to the room she knew Eda would be in.

Either drinking or reading off of some human book that Camila bought for her to have to read out of pure spite.

"Owl mom." Luz called out after closing the door behind her.

Eda looked up from her book in hand with a smirk and said, "yeah, kid?? You look tired, did you go somewhere far again? Planning where to take Amity next even?"

Luz chuckled a bit before saying, "perhaps the great view of one of the most famous romantic towers will do?"

Eda laughed.

"I don't know what that is but that sounds cliché to hear." She said before continuing with, "just what brings you here anyway? You're never the type to come over here just after you left so early over something important that you call 'business' on your phone, and you're not the type to also come here whenever you can do so unless you need something of course."

Luz meekly hummed as she sat down opposite facing Eda, sighing a bit, she drew a spell that teleported one of the drinks from outside and to her hand.

"When are you enrolling me in Hexside?" She asked.

"Huh... Is that where Amity actually goes to?" Eda snickered.

Luz smirked as she took a quick drink from her glass.

"Perhaps so... Why ask, owl mom?" She said.

"Oh, nothing. Just want to make sure I don't enroll you there to learn magic and not show off your bad girl coven magic to everyone, you did teach yourself magic more than I did." Eda said with a quick roll from her eyes.

"Well, that's too bad. I'll be learning their kind of magic there whether you like it or not." Luz hummed before finishing half of her drink down in one go.

Clearly, she didn't really need to drink. She was dead and the dead can live off of nothing in their rotten stomach.

"Well, it's too good to be true that you won't learn anything there when I enroll you, but do make sure to be better than anybody else there in magic and don't believe in their so called 'the right way to learn magic' crap or 'you can choose only one coven' crap." Eda said as she finally flipped a page of what she was reading off of in.

Luz smiled a bit from that.

"I promise I won't fall for those 'craps' you were talking about, owl mom." She pledged down making Eda chuckle a bit in amusement.

"Oh, I don't really care whatever you do there at all, kid, what I can tell you though is that you shouldn't trust the Emperor. He's shady and someone you can't trust no matter what, he brings nothing but the wanting of being the supposed powerful chosen one that doesn't exist in the first place." Eda said before continuing with, "but yeah, I'll enroll you at Hexside alright."

Luz smiled wide with stars for irises.

"Really?" She asked before continuing with, "you're seriously doing it?"

Eda nodded.

"Well, you're also my kid now so I can't say no to something insane now here, and Cami already agreed and expects me to do something about it too." She said.


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That family is the worst of the worst.

There was silence in the room as Em slowly snuck over and stood near the foot of Amity's bed with Ed near one of Amity's open palm.

Em gave a quick thumbs-up gesture as she watched Ed nod and slowly put down whip cream on Amity's hand quietly.

With a snickered laugh, Em slowly reached a hand and gave a quick prod to Amity's cheek using a pen.

Amity's expression shifted and a splatter of icing befell her to spring up from her bed.

"Bahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

In a disgruntled morning, she tried to wipe the icing off of her face while yelling at the twins who were brought having to rush for the door that was immediately locked close with a spell.

"Oop--forgot about that." Em said as Amity closed in on them.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Ed laughed.

...

Amity sat on the couch with Ed being her foot chair all in a while Em served as a maid beside her.

"What happened this time?" Alador asked with a quick chuckle.

"They gave me a wonderful alarm clock." Amity answered with full-on sarcasm.

Alador chuckled a tad louder this time.

"I see... Well, it would seem they'll have to do something better than that if they want to get away with it." He hummed.

Amity nodded in agreement to that statement.

Ed laughed a bit.

"It was worth it." He commented, making Em snicker a laugh down to her throat.

"Sure, sure... Worth it you can say." Amity huffed while scrolling through penstagram.

"Are you all ready to go out yet?"

The four perked up over Odalia's voice from the hallway.

Amity, Alador, and the twins shot up with frantically confused looks.

"Go where, dear?" Alador asked with a trickle of sweat.

"To a party, we were invited to this early morning." Odalia said before continuing with, "I specifically said we'd go this morning just last night's dinner, remember?"

All of them quickly drew spells to change into better civilian attires just before Odalia reached them to check.

"Oh, lovely." Odalia smiled.

"Alright, we're ready, where are we going?" Alador asked as he stood up from his seat.

Odalia hummed before saying, "to the Mindi's family of course."

The twins along with Amity felt their faces wanting to scrunch up in disgust.

'The Mindi's!?? Why the Mindi's!? Their son is a damn jerk!!'

Their thoughts were in unison for once. Like their hearts were one in the same for a moment there.

"Come along. We can't be late now, can we?" Odalia said.

Alador sighed before turning his gaze over to his children who didn't really want to go there anymore.

"Listen, I know their son Michael Mindi can be a jerk, but please do this for your mother." He said just after Odalia had left the scene for her not to hear.

"Well... Fine, but I don't make promises if it gets out of hand." Amity muttered.

"But, dad?? Why do we have to really go? I and Em are sixteen, can't we just stay?" Ed whined.

"That would be unfair for Amity." Alador hummed.


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael you brat.

Stood in the middle with the twins was Amity, who was, for once, seeing the twins wanting to protect her.

Must've been because Alador told specifically the twins with, "make sure to keep an eye on Amity and keep her away from any harm or you two are grounded an hour early each curfew."

What kind of monster is it that awaits them in the playroom? Oh, dear.

"Oh, you three came!"

The three Blights didn't change their disinterested expressions towards the boy sitting on the floor playing with their scroll.

"Let's just get this over with..." Amity sighed as she sat down in front of Michael who smirked at her.

"Last time you came over here to play you acted like a whore for declining my demands to play pretend with fake wands to play wizard v.s witch, no magic was even present to cast spells even." He scoffed.

The twins held back.

Amity furrowed her brows as she said, "whatever... Just what do you want to play this time around that you specifically made your own parents invite us all here?"

Michael laughed.

"Clever, I did tell them it would be a fantastic idea to do so... But I just wanted to play hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek?" Amity raised a brow.

"Yeah! Hide and seek! In my house! Let's play with your older brother and sister too!" Michael charmed.

There was a moment of hesitation within Amity before she reluctantly agreed to play.

"Great!! I'll count!" Michael exclaimed as he stood up and rushed to a corner counting down to thirty seconds.

...

"It's such a nice day to have a conversation with you." Katrin said while by the balcony with Odalia.

Alador stood afar beside Michelle before saying, "so..."

"Do you like sports?" Michelle asked just before Alador could.

Alador glanced over and nodded.

There was a moment of pause in Michelle's eyes before he whispered, "wanna go watch the third season Grudgeby games?"

Alador gave a smirk of approval before they both walked off leaving their wives in their own conversation.

...

"Owl mom, Owlbert keeps pecking on my face." Luz said as Owlbert continued on with pecking her face.

Eda chuckled as she continued to look around the other old abandoned items in her old home.

"Get used to it, that's pretty new for me too actually." She said.

Luz sighed before she noticed something odd.

"Hey, Hooty, where has King been?? He's not here! And does he even still live here?" She called out.

Hooty glanced over, the front door creaking open as he said, "hoot, they ventured off into the forest saying he was gonna be back after a month, hoot, hoot. Probably camping, hoot."

Luz huffed.

"Camping, huh... That reminds me of something so oddly familiar but it also makes me want to block that out too..." She pondered aimlessly before getting hit in the side of the head with a box.

"Ow?" She wondered as she glanced over to see Eda standing with hands on her waist.

"Kid, a little help here would be great." Eda said.

Luz chuckled and came over to help before something made her pause.

Clutching her chest, something felt off.

Really off.

Out of nowhere she suddenly began coughing violently and falling to her knees.


	36. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared, I'm so scared.

Luz's POV;

"Kid!? Kid!?!?"

Eda's voice was really getting faint as I continued to cough before finally puking out.

Looking down, there was red on the floor.

"For the love of titans!! Luz, what's wrong!? Luz!"

Wincing, I wheezed out for air before coughing more.

Something's choking me.

Someone's... Gripping my throat.

Heaving, Eda's hands were becoming faint to the touch behind my back.

I can't hear her words anymore.

[Snap out of it.]

Groaning, I hissed while trying to pry nothing around my neck.

[You have to save her, you damn fool!]

Save?? Save who!?

I wheezed, gasping for air, I feel like I'm going to die once again.

[Save her!!!]

Suddenly, everything became numb and I gasped sharply for air.

Breathing heavily yet uncontrollably, I rushed back to my footing and ran to the darkest corner.

As soon as I was somewhere else, everything I saw was dark.

I could hear someone.

Two people.

"H... Help..!"

My eyes widened over the familiar voice.

Rushing, I saw her and immediately grabbed her out of his hold.

"Amity." I said while holding her close.

She was gasping for air when I got her in my hold.

"Luz..?"

Her words felt heavy as I knelt on both knees helping her a bit to keep a steady breathing.

"It's alright, what happened? I'm here." I began while trying to understand what the situation was all about.

[You're forgetting she sent you a distressed calling. If she hadn't connected through your vital pain. You wouldn't have been able to know she was going to die.]

My eyes widened as I caressed her cheek.

Looking up, I stared up at Michael.

This damn brat... I'll kill him...

[Don't do it.]

I'll kill him!

[Don't do it, Luz...]

I sighed and held Amity closer.

Her hold was tighter than any clutching I've felt from enemies before me.

"Luz... Luz, I'm scared."

Her crying was painful to hear.

"It's fine, don't worry." I reassured her as Michael walked passed us and walked out of the darkroom.

Amity was still crying.

"Ed and Em... They won't wake up..."

I raised a brow and looked around.

I could faintly see two other bodies from afar in the darkness.

Drawing a light spell, it was the twins.

Damnit..! I swear I'll really kill him!

[If you do so, you'll be facing his parents who are in supposed mind, more 'dangerous' than him because of the Emperor, do not engage in such danger just now while you haven't gotten any acquaintance of the Emperor, Luz.]

Screw it! I don't care what you say or what you tell me not to do around that damn bastardized witch!!

[And I don't care if you listen to me or not at the moment as those two are going to die sooner or later if you don't get to them.]

What!? What are you talking about!?

[Poison, you idiot, such poison in their body could soon reach their heart and all will be over before anybody can know about it.]

[Now get over there and leave Amity be for a moment to help them, this is a warning, not a demand.]


	37. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things aren't easy to be forgiven, especially harsh ones.

Luz's POV;

"Amity... Amity, hold still for a bit for me alright? I need to check up on your brother and sister." I said gently while trying to help her sit up by a wall.

She nodded reluctantly as I took my hold off of her to get over to the twins.

I've never really met them in person or ever interacted with any of them.

[Place your hand down on their heads, and I'll do the rest.]

How can I trust that..!?

[Because these two were my old friends and seeing them die is not something I want to happen no matter the cost.]

I huffed before placing a hand on their head.

For a moment or two, I felt something run down and scatter before I took my hold when it disappeared.

I knelt there for a good few seconds before Ed began coughing violently and throwing up what I can assume was poison with Em choking it all out in go.

They looked like lost sheep from a shepherd as I stood and walked back over to check up on Amity.

"Are they ok..?" Amity asked.

I nodded and placed a kiss on her wrist.

"They're fine... Just a little confused and shocked at the moment now, but they're fine." I assured her before light flooded the room.

I covered Amity's eyes slightly to keep her from going slightly blinded by the light.

"Amity!"

"Edric!? Emira!?"

I heard adults from behind me as Amity clung tighter unto me while burying her face near my shoulder.

"Look see!? She killed the twins and were aiming for Amity!!"

That voice.

That damn irritating voice and his malicious demands.

"Mom..?"

I could hear Ed's faint voice after he coughed everything out of his body.

...

"I know we've had our works together but this is now out of hand." I said.

After the Blights left, I gathered the Mindis family in the living room.

"Please, forgive our son, he didn't mean it all!" Mikel said.

I sighed.

I've worked for them to help 'them' become wealthy and understand social life... And this is the kind of acknowledgment I get out of them..?

"Your son... Tried to kill my fiancée, I can't let that slip away like it was nothing." I said.

"Please, I beg you to forgive him and his mistakes for actions!" Katrin said.

I didn't care.

What do you propose I do with him?

[And why would I need to answer something so simple that you yourself now the answer of?]

I'm asking you nicely here...

What do you propose I do with him?

[Your murderous actions never cease to amaze me. I'd prefer it if you'd make him a pest to step on.]

Then so be it.

"Michael, come forth." I began.

He was hesitant because he knows who he's dealing with now.

"Your family calls me the Devil, the one who holds their contract about them being able to earn riches of all kind without limit while having a great connection to the Emperor. And you've done something unforgivable." I said before drawing a spell at him.


	38. 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pit is always hungry.

Luz's POV;

"To take account of what you've done, I'm taking him." I said.

"Please, don't! He's our only child left!" Katrin begged on my knees when I said that.

I didn't care.

"Why do you care? You've sacrificed one of your children before, haven't you? Why care now?" I asked.

"What? One of..? What??"

I heard a mutter from aside.

Michael wasn't told then.

"Didn't your family ever tell you of your older brother that they gave away to me just so they can live a better life?" I asked.

He shook his head with reluctance on hearing an answer.

"You had an older brother, we met when you were still naive and your parents kept you from seeing me in person. You were there when your brother left, the only difference was that you didn't see the ending of what had happened next." I said before drawing a spell to chain his hands together.

"Come along." I continued.

I hope Eda doesn't worry much when I suddenly left back there.

I'll have to think of some kind of excuse over it when I get back.

...

Everything burnt bright with a shade of blue everywhere.

The pit is always hungry.

And I'm always ready to give it a sacrifice when I'm given a chance to do so.

[Put him into the pit.]

I huffed.

You're too excited. His older brother went into the pit on their own, he has to do the same thing too. I'm not that insane to just shove him forward here.

[Clearly, it's more insane ordering him to fall down than pushing him in.]

You don't know how this all works.

Be happy I haven't started a cult for them to do the sacrifices for me. That's crueler than I'll ever be.

"Where am I..?"

I glanced over to him when he finally said something when we arrived.

"Welcome to the gates of Hell." I said.

His eyes widened and he was already fumbling his hands around trying to break the chains just to escape.

I raised a hand and clutched him down to the ground to face the large emptiness the pit has to offer for us.

"Look closely, Michael, this is where your brother went down, you should be grateful your parents erased the memory when he left your family..." I said, tightening my grip a bit when he tried to tear himself away.

[You'll pop his lungs out if you don't loosen your hold.]

"You'll pop both your lungs out if you don't stop squirming on my hold, Michael." I scoffed.

[You've got to be kidding me, Luz.]

I sighed when he didn't listen.

I hate doing sacrifices, this is the fifth one and I still have to wait more years until I'm able to propose to Amity so I can stop these.

For a moment or two, I watched him continue to move around before finally wheezing when one lung did give out.

I sighed again.

"This is why your brother loved you so much, huh..?" I wondered before tossing him in.

His eyes were filled with horror and shock before he vanished in complete darkness and his magic fragments flew out.

Catching it in one hand, I held a red glistening apple.


	39. 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post poned now? Oh, geez, two days should be fine.

"Luz! Where have you been!?"

Luz meekly laughed when Eda shook her by the arms in worry.

"Sorry, owl mom... I had to go... To a bathroom to throw up." She lied.

Eda raised a brow as she said, "what?? But there's a bathroom here? Why go somewhere else??"

"Because... Hooty would be pretty grossed out..?" Luz hummed.

Eda stared at her for a moment before saying, "fair enough, but don't run off without telling me where you're going next time. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Luz chuckled a bit.

"And let me guess, you learned that new word in one of the books mami gave you again?" She wondered while caressing a thumb on the apple in her hand.

"Yep!" Eda laughed.

Luz sighed before saying, "I think you might have to delay... Enrolling me for now..."

Eda was confused.

"I thought you wanted to be enrolled today? Why? Did something happen?" She said.

"Nothing... Too bad happened, but... I'd prefer that you... Postpone it for a day or two... Please..? Owl mom?" Luz sighed as she sat down on the couch, a hand covering her eyes as she stared at empty darkness.

Eda was really confused here.

"Hmm... Ok, I'll delay it, it might be better if we grab your stuff from your world to help you settle in here?" She said.

Luz nodded as Eda walked off.

Sitting there alone, Hooty didn't dare say a thing when she grabbed a knife out of nowhere and stabbed the apple with it in one go.

Piercing it through with such angered impending force.

"For a starter... You have the worst taste in soul collecting."

Hooty continued to listen.

Was Luz talking to herself here?

Probably.

"Oh, shut up." Luz scoffed before yanking the knife out of the apple and taking a bite.

Red blood seeped out of the bite she took out from.

It was such a bittersweet apple.

Sweeter than the other ones she's taken a bite out of.

Breathing in a sigh of relief to calm herself down better, she chewed before spitting it out.

Hooty still didn't say a thing or do a thing.

"For a soul that's worse than his brother's, his is as sweet as a tooth cavity." Luz commented before crushing the apple in one go.

Swaying her dirtied hand a bit, she wiped her chin before standing up and fixing herself in front of a mirror.

"Hey, kid, Cami was wondering just how many clothes you're gonna be bringing with you."

Luz glanced away from the mirror with a smile when Eda came before she replied with, "no, no, it's alright, I can pack them myself without issues."

Eda chuckled before saying, "well, good luck doing that because Cami here is not relenting, kid."

Luz snickered a laugh at that.

"Oh, great... Guess I'll just... Help a bit with her just so you don't see me going red in embarrassment." She scoffed back before continuing with, "gotta keep myself in great shape here after all."


	40. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She came to cheer her up, nothing too fancy now.

Ed stared at the wall with a frown while Em tried to distract herself with her scroll.

"Hey... Do you think... Amity's ok?"

Em turned around her bed when Ed asked that.

Ed just stared at the wall, blinking ever so momentarily as he kept his hands clasped near his chest.

"Why ask..?" Em said.

Ed hummed before saying, "I dunno... I mean, I've never seen her care for you or me and she just suddenly snapped and got really scared when we both fell down..."

"Do you think she's ok after all of this?" He added, a look of worry evident in his face even when he wasn't looking at his twin from the other bed.

Em huffed.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to check up on her right now... Mom and dad said that we should all rest right now. Amity might be asleep and we might also just annoy her as usual if we go in her room." She said before finally peeling her attention over to her phone.

Ed sat up and gave a quick huff before laying back down with an expression of pure discontent.

"Don't get too worried, she wasn't too hurt like us. She'll be fine, we can check up on her the next thing in the morning before breakfast if you want." Em said as she suggested a fine time for a quick check.

"Ok... But wake me up..." Ed nodded.

"Sure." Em responded.

...

Amity stared out the window with a frown.

Her room felt dull for some reason and she didn't know or understand why it was happening.

Was it because of what had happened? Or is it because she feels lonely? Bored?? Discontentment???

Whatever it was, she didn't like it at all.

Grumbling a bit to herself, she stood up, and plopped herself down on her bed before huffing over the pillow.

Sleep was really not wanting to come to visit her room at the moment.

What a pity.

As she laid there for a while staring down on nothing, she felt herself perk up over something in the room.

Or moreover someone.

"Hello, Amity."

"Luz..?"

"Shh..."

There was a moment of silence as Luz smirked at her with her mask on and with Amity blushing a bit over the fact that she was so damn close in front of her face.

"W... What are you doing here..?" Amity whispered while ever so slightly glancing over the door to see if it was locked.

"I came to cheer you up." Luz whispered back with a honeyed chuckle.

Amity blushed a tad redder with a meek smile.

"Oh..? Really?" She wondered.

Luz? Here?? Just to cheer her up?

Wow, that is fantastically amazing.

"Yes, so... Do you wanna come with me?" Luz said, a wonder in her voice that seemingly made Amity stand up with an entranced smile.

As soon as Amity held Luz's hand.

It was like teleportation when Luz engulfed them in the shadows and made them both reappear on top of a large building.


	41. 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took her to this wrought-iron lattice tower in the Champ de Mars in Paris, France.

They were now standing high up from the ground and on top of a wrought-iron lattice tower in the Champ de Mars in Paris, France.

The Eiffel tower itself.

"Woah... Where are we..?" Amity muttered quietly under her breath over the slight cold breeze.

Luz hummed.

"This place is closed right now but that wouldn't matter for us..." She said before continuing with, "do you want to see the view better than over here, Amity?"

Amity gave a confused look as she muttered out, "the view..?"

Luz nodded and led her over to an edge to look down.

It was an astonishing sight over the city's night hours and the starry dark skies.

"It's beautiful... Your world is so beautiful..." Amity hummed under a smile she didn't notice in her face as she continued to look around calmly.

Luz stared at her, she felt pleased of herself as she leaned slightly on the strong railings with a smile of wonder.

"Is... Is everything in your world always this beautiful?" Amity asked after glancing over to Luz.

Luz chuckled as she took her mask off and tucked it away with a toss inside her shadow.

"Yes... But not all... There are... Well, let's just say not beautiful and sometimes can be dangerous places too." She pondered while helping herself with taking her blue jacket off.

Amity blushed when Luz helped her put it on.

"I don't want people staring at you so wear this for me, alright..?" Luz said as she gently fixed the hood on for Amity.

Amity pulled herself slightly when she felt Luz come too close to her face.

"Oh! Ahahahahh... Ok." She stuttered.

Luz chuckled.

Amity looked adoring for her in the moment.

"Why don't we go around Paris for a bit? It wouldn't hurt even a fly if we look around..? This is... A bit of like the city of lovers y'now." She suggested.

Amity meekly nodded as Luz held her hand and they were now taken down to the streets.

"And my dear Amity wouldn't be much prepared looking for a night out without match made clothes." Luz snickered a bit before drawing a spell.

Amity's pajamas were turned into civilian clothes without much actions.

She might've even let out a bit of a gasp when she looked down to see herself wearing a white shirt just like Luz.

Well, Luz paired hers with pants and black shoes while hers were paired with a skirt and brown boots.

"I never knew you had a taste in fashion..." Amity wondered with a sly grin making Luz perk up smirking while averting her eyes.

"Perhaps I do... It wouldn't be a wonder knowing I'm a child of a billionaire and a nurse..." Luz said before breaking into a small fit of laughter alongside Amity.

"Alright, alright. Come on... I know the best places to look around and enjoy ourselves, consider this our third date even." Luz said as she led Amity in the streets.

It wasn't too busy, but some shops were still open, especially the ones that were on a 24 hour streak here, a few people walking here and there, a few vehicles on the road, and even other couples were walking around having their own kind of fun under the night skies of Paris.


	42. 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sweet dessert nobody can probably resist if I recall.

There is no such thing as arranged marriage unless you count this fanfiction as one of them.

Well, I suppose so... Damn, I have not a single clue how arranged marriages work yet, I do more research on things to create this fanfiction lifelike in some ways than go random at points of times to make sense here.

Such a dumb rant, don't worry, it added exactly 69 words.

Now unto the story, right?

Luz showed Amity everything that could be considered romantic, adoring, and mostly. Endearing.

It was fun.

Until Luz showed her the last bit.

"These are called macaroons." Luz said while holding a sweet dessert in one hand with the other holding the pink box it came from as a package for two.

Somehow she got away with it because of the 'Devil's charm'. She did find some kind of good use of it after all.

"Macaroons..?" Amity wondered.

They sat there under the night sky.

The other tables were empty but it didn't mean that they couldn't use it for a little while.

"Yeah... These are sweet! And can sometimes be a crave in just one bite." Luz chuckled out while placing the box down on the table.

Amity hummed while resting her chin on one hand.

"I don't know... It's very suspicious." She said.

Luz faked a small gasp before saying, "am I not trustworthy yet, Amity?"

Amity snickered laughing as she said, "ok, ok, I'll try this... Human dessert."

Luz smiled in victory as she watched Amity take a bite. Honestly, she was a little surprised when Amity just took a bite without using her hands to take the treat in her hold.

She smirked.

"How coy." She commented.

Amity chuckled a bit before taking a moment to wonder over the sweet taste she got from the dessert.

"It's rather... Sweeter than the desserts they have in the boiling isles. It's... My favorite now." She said.

"Ohh... Is it because I fed it to you?" Luz teased.

Amity chuckled a bit.

"Maybe it is." She snickered with a light blush.

Luz just laughed it off before leaning the bit macaroon towards Amity.

"Then are you gonna finish it?" She wondered with a sly voice.

Amity rolled her eyes before taking it.

"Aww... It's like feeding a baby." Luz cooed.

"Well, please don't... That's a little coy of you too." Amity snickered back.

Luz chuckled a bit before handing the pink box towards Amity.

"What?" Amity laughed.

"It's yours, for my dear Amity after all. I wouldn't want you missing me so quickly if we were to part ways so early." Luz hummed while checking her watch.

It was almost eight.

"Luz." Amity called over while closing the pink box in both hands.

"Yes, Amity?" Luz replied.

"Why is it that you always send me back home at exactly eight every night?" Amity asked.

Luz felt a trickle of sweat from that as she tried to find an answer for it.

"You see..."

The alarm went off.


	43. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies in the stomach, does she need a doctor or something, Em?

Amity woke up early and stared at the ceiling.

Sitting up, she knew just then that it was all real.

She couldn't help but smile and squeal a bit from the tension of butterflies in her stomach as she rolled a bit on the bed, and even punch grabbed her pillow just to throw it aside to hit a wall without much sound, than a puff.

After finally getting all the excitement out of her system, she stood up to realize she was still in the same clothes she wore last night.

Like a time check, yes, when she laid down last night on her bed, she fell asleep without realizing it. Brilliant content.

Sighing, she walked over to grab herself a towel and fresh clothes to change into better clothes, her uniform.

...

Em sat up from her bed rubbing an eye open with a yawn as she glanced out the window to he blinded for a split second over the sun trying to rise for the day.

Yes, trying, it barely was there yet it was already light outside for it to peer through the windows to wake the isles itself.

She yawned once again before glancing over her twin's bed to see that he was still asleep with the covers barely on him anymore.

'Eesh... What a monkey.' she thought before helping herself up to get ready for the day.

Ahh, yes.

School.

Who could almost forget planning it down into the story? That's right, me, or moreover one of them did.

"Hey, wake up." Em said while nudging her twin awake.

There was a quick snort before Ed was able to pull himself together to sit up and yawn.

"Morning..." He grumbled out.

"Yeah, morning to you too." Em said.

...

After Amity finished with showering, she continued to dry her hair with a towel while walking over to wear her socks and boots on.

That's when she took notice of it though.

Something glistened when the light hit it.

Glancing over, she saw the pink box from last night, it had a golden vial laying pretty on top of it.

Seriously, where does Luz get golden vials like their nothing. They're a daughter of a billionaire, don't ask.

Could be fake though. Don't ask.

With an entranced smile, she grabbed it and popped it open to find, of course, a small letter.

'I hope you didn't get too tired from how you fell asleep still wearing the clothes I gave you. I hope you enjoy the macaroons too, Amity. Te amo.'

She squealed a bit.

She didn't know what Te amo meant but it sounded sweet for her.

Yes, sweet, and adoring even.

Yet again, the tension of butterflies in her stomach made her throw hands in the air before slamming half of herself unto her bed, punching it a few times before smacking her face flat down unto it.

For a moment, the twins just stared at her by the half crack open door.

"Mittens, are you ok?" Ed asked making Amity shriek in fright whilst tumbling backward a bit.


	44. 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed, you worry too much, but it's fine, now shoo.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Amity blurted out with a red face.

The twins just stared at her with dumbfounded looks.

'Is she for real??'

For once, their hearts were one over that simple-minded thought.

"Ok... But... We just came over to check up on you... After y'now... What happened yesterday." Em mumbled out.

Ed nodded with that statement before he glanced around and noticed the pink box from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked while pointing at it.

Amity shot up covering it with her back.

"Nothing! You saw nothing!! Just get out already!" She blurted out.

The twins perked up having to shut Amity's door in confusion and surprise at the actions she was doing.

"Huh..." Ed huffed before asking, "do you think she's ok though?? Maybe what happened yesterday was just too much that she could be traumatized right now!"

"Oh, please, Ed... You overthink too much, she's fine, she just... Has whatever this thing we are still going through called puberty. Probably?" Em scoffed back with a quick wave of a hand.

Ed hummed.

"Maybe you're right... I guess I'm just overthinking it... I mean she did somewhat cry when we fell y'now." He shrugged.

Em frowned and gave her a light punch in the shoulder.

"Don't say that mom and dad might kill you just by bringing that up." She huffed

"Aww, c'mon, y'now we make fun of mittens all the time! But I'm worried here!" Ed whined.

Em frowned as she said, "yeah... So am I... But they'll kill you if you bring that up so stop."

"True, but can I just ask her later on? Mom left early today to meet up on some business stuff and dad's having a break from work which means you're the one in charge with cooking breakfast here." Ed said before continuing with, "c'mon, just let me ask her and that's that."

"I don't make plans on what you do but if you want to, I don't care anymore, just try not to get killed, mittens might be the one who's gonna kill you instead here." Em shrugged as she walked down the stairs to prepare breakfast.

...

Amity huffed a sigh of relief as she tried to keep herself from falling to her knees.

She was wheezing for air here while trying to keep her demeanor together.

"Ok, Amity... It's fine, they don't know what macaroons are... I'm sure they won't try doing something to it..." She assured herself.

Which only made her suspicions worsen.

Grumbling she had to decide.

'Luz wouldn't mind what I'd do with it... It's dessert, there's nothing too special on something like this when you know it'll all disappear.' she wondered before chaining it over with, 'yeah... Luz has given me other things than this, it's fine, Amity. Even if it's your new favorite dessert right now.'

She chuckled a bit to herself before she heard it.

A whimper under her bed.

Her eyes widened a bit in confusion as she took a step back to face her bed.


	45. 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, Alador you have to agree to let her keep it.

"Hey, Em, when are we getting back on mittens for the salt prank she did?" Ed asked while sitting to finish their homework at the table.

To be clear, Ed lost on a bet with Em and now he has to do both their homework before school.

Em shrugged.

"Can't today, some other time will work. She'll probably be grumpy early in the morning." She said while flipping the pancake in the pan with one hand.

Ed huffed before they both shot up over what sounded like a scream.

Even their dad, Alador was brought jumping out of his bed and rushing to Amity's bedroom.

"What happened!?" He asked when he bust the door open in one go for a twist on the knob with the twins hurrying over behind him.

"Dad, can I keep it!??" Amity said while holding a kitten in both hands.

"Meow!" The kitten squealed.

Alador was a little confused about where her youngest daughter got the cat until he noticed a piece of paper near Amity's hand.

Grabbing it, it read out, 'oh, and I wondered if you wanted a pet so I bought this from the nearest pet store open just when I got you home.'

He huffed before agreeing.

Amity laughed while swinging the baby feline in front of her.

It didn't mind, in fact, it liked it.

As if.

"Cool pet, what kind is it?? Never seen that before." Ed wondered.

"It's a cat." Amity answered with a wide smile.

Of course a wide smile, Luz bought it for her, readers. Who wouldn't fall in love with someone who buys them a pet?

Em grinned as she pulled her twin slightly and whispered, "it's probably from her fiancée."

Ed snickered a bit chuckling from that with Amity not realizing it as she continued to adore the kitten in her hold that was 'smiling' at her back.

...

"Ughh... This is too sweet!!" Luz groaned out while holding the bitten apple in one hand near the pit.

"Pff--! No way am I gonna grab innocent people! Their souls might be better than the sinners because they're too sugarcoated, but no, ok!?" She scoffed before pausing.

Scowling, she crushed the apple in one hand before dropping it all back down into the pit.

"I'll take a bath in holy water more than once... Do not test me." She growled before swaying her hand to get rid of the red liquid that came from the apple she crushed to bits.

Grabbing a tissue from her pocket, she wiped her hands clean with it before tossing the used tissue unto the pit.

"Oh, don't say that! If anybody found out about this place, they'd probably leave like they never saw this if they want to live. Like right now, he might've seen the pit but he didn't make it out alive." Luz said as she walked out of the place and through the shadows.

Sighing, she greeted Hooty who greeted back and opened the door for her.

Walking inside, she smiled a bit when Eda changed the interior a bit to her likings. Like she cared much for it.

Still, she was somewhat thankful.

"Why the change?" She asked with a chuckle over Eda who was drinking a cup of apple blood by the kitchen.

"You'll get used to it, kid." Eda snickered back.


	46. 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Wiggles is finally here.

Luz stared at nothing but the ceiling before finally, her phone rang.

She sighed and picked it up hastily.

"Hello." She began.

"Hello, to you too, my dear, and where are you?"

It was Lucifer.

"None of your business, now what else do you want??" Luz replied.

"Oh, see... Well, anyway, I just called to say hello, it's hard getting a good reception down here in hell but all worked well." Lucifer huffed.

As soon as Luz did notice more on the background noises through the phone, she could hear faint screaming and the loud crackling of fire.

Yep, he was in hell alright.

"Sure... Whatever." She huffed before dropping the call and placing her phone back inside her pocket.

She continued to stare at the ceiling again, this time around, Hooty opened up a conversation with her.

What sorcery has happened you ask? Nothing, one of them just thought it'd be cursed if Hooty was written down to be interactive in the story. I'm not promising that though.

"Hey, Luz, who was that? Hoot."

Luz glanced over the open door with a dull glare.

"Nothing of bother for you, Hooty, I'd prefer you'd keep that beak shut, it looks livelier that way." She pondered out.

"Ohh... Really??"

Well, Hooty fell for that and kept quiet as Luz went back to staring at the ceiling again.

How long is she going to do this you might ask?? For an eternity because she's an inanimated corpse now.

"Hey, Luz!"

Luz perked up over Eda's voice.

Standing up, she made her way upstairs to see Eda looking at something, she had a puzzled look on her face when she got closer.

"Yes, owl mom?" Luz wondered.

Eda pointed towards what she was looking at.

Luz glanced over to see a large box, wrapped in an all beautiful shade of red and yellow, with the ribbon being black.

"What the heck is that..?" She asked.

Eda shrugged in more confusion.

"But it wasn't there since forever that's what I'm sure of." She said.

Luz hummed before saying, "I'll check it out, you can go wait downstairs in case something bad happens."

"What!? I'm not gonna just leave you here to something that suspicious!!" Eda shot up.

"Then you can watch but maybe keep a fair safe distance while you're at it." Luz huffed as she began walking over to reach a hand out.

"Careful." Eda commented after taking a step back.

Luz gave an amused smirk as she said, "I'm already dead, owl mom."

And as soon as she unwrapped the ribbon off, she was greeted with a funny surprise.

"I'm the present!!!"

Eda smiled wide and rushed over.

"King!!" She exclaimed while pulling the little demon into a big hug.

Funny, she doesn't do hugs too often anymore.

Luz whistled loud in awe.

"King, it's so good to see you again." She said.

King glanced over his shoulder before giving a discomforted look.

"And who are you??" He asked.

Luz chuckled before saying, "it's me, Luz?? Remember? Bread puns for life?"

King took his time before laughing and raising his paws to hug Luz next.

"I missed you a lot, Luz!! You've changed!" He chippered.

"And you haven't changed a lot too, Mr. Wiggles." Luz teased back.


	47. 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fakers are something I hate.

"So where have you been for the past days??" Luz asked while sitting down beside King on the couch.

"Oh! I went out on an adventure through a tunnel I found more than three years ago! Hooty said he can feed himself so I went ahead and grabbed stuff I'll need while down there." King answered.

Luz hummed, a smirk on her face as she said, "and let me guess... You found something valuable?"

"Hahah!! Right back at you, I did! I found a real golden crown with real large gems on it! Look!" King said while grabbing a crown out of his raggedy bag.

Luz smiled while taking a look at it.

"It's quite pretty." She commented when she saw her reflection through it.

Pointing a finger at the gem, it was a see-through glass in her mind.

"Have you tried it on yet?" She wondered.

"Not yet." King denied.

Luz huffed while smiling as she helped it unto King's head.

King felt like... An actual 'king' here now. Wow king King, how insane.

"Looks like you'll be known as King the 1st." Luz commented with a chuckle.

King laughed as he stood up on the couch giving a few king like poses while he was at it.

...

"Oh!! Eda told me you live here now!" King charmed with Luz nodding.

"That's so cool!! We get to be roommates!" He exclaimed.

Luz laughed a bit from that. It wasn't adoring to hear from someone so cute.

"Yep, we're gonna be roommates now." She said.

King smiled.

"Hey, when are you going to Hexside?" He asked.

"Owl mom told you that as well didn't she?" Luz hummed before saying, "and to answer that question, it's a yes, I am attending Hexside."

"Ohh... What coven stuff are you taking?" King asked.

Luz raised a brow.

'Since when did he ever get this interested with stuff like these.' she wondered before it was answered back.

With a frown, she stared down at the demon beside her.

"What's wrong, Luz?"

She didn't answer and proceeded to grab the collar off of their neck. Snatching it to break actually.

As soon as she did so, it screeched and began to fumble on the floor in agony before melting completely into dark goo.

"What was that noise!?!? What happened!?" In came Eda rushing over.

Luz sighed when a thought of hers was answered again.

Walking towards the tall woman, she yanked the jewel off. It was immediately brought into a screeching mess to the floor before she hurriedly finished them off with a stomp to the head.

"Ok... You're saying kidnap... So where are they likely to be in, hmm..?" Luz asked as she held King's collar tightly.

"What box?" She asked as she glanced around the room.

"Ohh... The big one upstairs..." She hummed while walking up the stairs.

Going inside the same room she went inside in, she opened the box open to see Eda curled up beside King.

Sighing once again, she helped them both out of there gently.


	48. 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big scary tunnels are something for sure, but not for me, I'm already dead anyway.

Eda groaned while holding her head. She was having an irritating headache.

"What in the Boiling Isles happened?" She grumbled out while looking around.

"Lay back down, mi amor, Mija told me how you fainted while talking minutes ago."

"I fainted minutes ago!?"

Camila just nodded back in response with Eda huffing and plopping back down.

'Did I seriously fainted or did I imagine getting eaten by darkness instead??' Eda thought before saying, "am I supposed to lay in bed until you tell me I'm all better,Cami??"

Camila chuckled when she said that.

...

"Ok... You're telling me the real King is still in the tunnels?" Luz scoffed after ripping the black stuffy apart.

It's fluffy interior falling to bits and pieces unto the dirt after dropping everything in hand.

She huffed before saying, "you're telling me to go into a tunnel that's littered with the worst of the worst here, ok?"

And for a moment there.

She considered more than one choice in hand.

'If I don't go over and help King, I wouldn't know what would happen to him...'

Sighing, she walked around a tree's shadow and reappeared in front of a large entrance through a series of tunnels of complete darkness.

Taking her phone out, she opened the flashlight up and walked inside.

There wasn't anything too special in the tunnels. It was somewhat dull to be exact. Very dull, but the feeling of someone else there was visible to have.

That's what everyone feels when it gets dark, right? There's always a lingering sense that someone is standing there waiting for you to get closer so they can drag you without a problem from the human world.

"Alright... There is nothing in here except this frail old miner sleeping on their job." Luz pondered out loud for the napping elf to hear to wake it up.

It shot up stammering to itself before spotting Luz who stood with a stern look at him.

"Who the heck are you!?!? And why are you here!? This is private territory!" The elf yelled while pointing fingers at Luz who in the slightest, did not like being pointed at.

Gripping the elf's hand, he yelled in pain as Luz leaned slightly over towards him in the small stall he stood on the other side in.

"Listen very closely to me and you will listen very closely to me. I won't hurt you in the least that you don't speak of this to anyone no matter who they are. Have you seen a small demon in all black for fur, a skull for a head with a broken horn, and a red collar with gold laced in front of it?" Luz said.

The elf was shivering in fear over the aura Luz was giving her.

"Yes! Yes, I have!!" He stammered out before continuing with, "he came here years ago but it was private property so I kicked him out!! But he came back just a year after so I kicked him out again before he came back again but with other miner demons!! Bigger than him! He was sleeping so I didn't mind!"


	49. 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always kill anyone you don't like too easily, it's no longer surprising now.

Luz's POV;

"And where did they take him?" I asked.

[Don't bother, that's also one of the demons who helped the miners carry King deeper into the tunnels.]

Tsk. Damnit.

Taking my hold off of the elf, I sighed with a hand on my head.

"Of all things, King could ever do... He decides to get kidnapped..."

Muttering to myself, I grumbled a bit before slamming a fist down the stall, destroying half of what looked like a table into two separate halves.

The faint shriek of fear from the elf was clear in my ears as I walked off, kicking the only fence gate into bits to continue.

[Calm down.]

Calm down my ass!!

[Luz, you will destroy everything in your path if you do not calm down.]

[Breathe in and help yourself down for a quick sit, nothing will attack you at the moment you take a bit of rest.]

Fine... I'll take a moment to rethink and calm myself.

...

Sighing, I stood up and continued again.

Walking farther, I saw what looked like light from the distance.

Closing in, it was a raggedy old wooden elevator.

The same elf from before was standing there beside it and just as soon as he spotted me, he was quick to opening the elevator for me.

Huh... He really wants to stay alive.

[Of course, he does, he might also be a demon, but he has a family of his own.]

Ohh... No wonder. That's very understandable to hear I suppose.

...

After I got out of the elevator, I was greeted by two ogres glaring down at me.

I just stared at them before asking, "where is this place?"

There was a moment of silence before they both laughed. And it was followed by more laughing.

Looking forward.

It was actually a giant cave.

Wires were everywhere moving bucket to bucket in all places.

Taking a step forward, there were miners of all kind working their bodies off.

It looked as if they were all going to drop dead one at a time while they were working.

Humming, I didn't care much.

[You've destroyed your point to care. How saddening is that to hear?]

Don't irritate me now.

"Do you know any demon named King by any chance?" I asked.

The two ogres just gave me smug looks before one of them held out a pair of cuffs.

I don't like handcuffs. The last time I had handcuffs was when cops thought about making up a false report on me just to get a raise. Disgusting really.

"I don't have time for games of slavery, I will ask you again. Do you know any demon named King by any chance?" I repeated.

I sighed when they just continued chaining one of my hands.

I'll kill these two. I swear I'll kill them.

[Luz, calm down. You'll find King, but you need to calm down.]

"Tsk. Calm down? Calm down?? I'm perfectly calm here."

[No, you aren't, do you even see what is in your hands right now?]


	50. 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That ogre had a family, so I threatened him for King.

Luz's POV;

Glancing down, I saw what looked like blood.

Humming, I glanced down on the other to see the chains were destroyed and I was holding an ogre's decapitated head.

"Oh..." I chirped before looking over to see the other ogre growl and swing what looked like a giant sword at me.

I glanced down to see that he was successful in ripping my clothes but not in scarring me.

I suppose holy equipments are the only things that can penetrate my skin for wounds.

"I'll ask again... Do you by any chance know any demon named King?" I said.

For a moment, I think he considered something here. Something that made him drop his weapon and kneel on both knees in front of me.

[Everyone that works here has families, Luz, that's just one of them.]

Is that so..? This is hard to comprehend, just how am I supposed to take care of them just to find King in all of this places?? Call out to him?

[Wouldn't be too bad.]

Oh... Oh, yeah... Calling out to him is better than anything else, but I'm getting way too tired of everything here, I'd rather have this ogre do it instead.

"You... Find me a demon named King and bring him to me, if you dare find help, I'll come after your dear family." I said.

[You don't even know where he lives...]

I killed an ogre with my bare hands here, there's a high chance he believes a lie like that, ok? Now shut up.

...

What if King's hurt?

[That's likely to happen.]

Do you think that ogre will be back? He might've fled.

[He'll be back... His presence is still in here and there's only one way back up top if he wanted to escape.]

Well... You have a point in the only escape here. It's not a wonder that these slaves seem like they've been down here for quite a while now.

But isn't it weird that they're all here? Shouldn't they have some kind of leader over them??

[They do.]

Oh, wait! Really?

[Yes, and they're coming closer with the ogre.]

I frowned.

Does that mean the ogre brought the leader instead of King?

[Very likely, but I can't be sure, there's another presence along them here.]

"Here he is."

I stood up when the ogre spoke.

Glancing over, I saw what looked like the leader.

"Who are you?" I asked even though I knew the answer already.

"Why, I'm the leader. Isn't it a lovely view from you here??"

Huh... For a woman, she sounds like a frail old lady from the north.

"I see... Do you know anybody named King?" I said.

She took a moment of silence before raising what looked like a leash and pulled someone from behind them.

My eyes widened.

[Luz, keep it together.]

I am... I am... Shut up..!

"King?" I called out.

King looked... Horrible.

He doesn't look thinner, he looks the same as I remembered, but his proud joyful king like expression was not the same anymore.


	51. 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King is back but he's hungry.

Luz's POV;

I placed a hand on my temple and breathed in heavily to keep myself calm.

Taking a step around, I faced one of the walls and heaved a loud sigh.

"Luz..?"

I glanced over when King muttered for my attention.

"Alright, this is about enough as I can take, let King go, and we'll be on our way." I said.

There was a burst maniacal laughter that echoed through the place when the supposed leader responded.

"Sorry... But he's my pet now, and there is nothing you can do about it."

I groaned in irritation at that.

Placing a hand to the wall, I rubbed my temple to keep it together.

I'm not supposed to hurt women and killing that ogre was just an accident.

"First King disappears and I find him a slave here..." I muttered.

[Luz.]

"Just what else is there to expect on someone who can't take care of themself??" I continued.

[Luz, calm down.]

"I am calm!!!" I yelled before punching the wall.

It broke into bits and pieces with a loud explosion from my fist.

Scowling I held my head before yelling curses out loud.

[Breathe in, Luz, it's fine now... You found King and you can take him back home now. There's nothing to worry about anymore. Deep breathes, Luz...]

I took a slow breather and helped myself down into a calm state.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away. Where were we again?" I said after turning back around to face the leader.

"Oh! We were on the subject of you making me free King." She said.

"Green leader, I think you should free the small demon before something else worse happens."

I heard the ogre suggest. He was right.

"Oh, nonsense! There's nothing this child can do in such an age!"

I frowned.

"Green leader, she killed Jericho in two bare hands when he tried to put chains on her." The ogre added.

The leader took a moment to comprehend everything when she saw the decapitated corpse by the side.

Humming. I could only think of one thing that she's thinking of. She's choosing here.

But there are no choices at all.

"No..." She finally answered.

I grabbed her by the chin and pulled her close to my face.

"It's either you or everyone here. Now let him go." I said.

She still wore a smug look when she declined me.

I swear I'm killing her for good.

"Green leader, she's not just a demon." I heard the ogre talk.

"Oh, then what are they?" The leader wondered.

"I'm the devil's daughter." I answered.

There was a moment of silence before she suddenly began scurrying to take the leash off of King.

...

I watched King shove food in his mouth.

We went back to the human world and I ordered fast food for him when I got a hold of our phone.

He just continued eating to satisfy his hunger.

And after a while, he was finally satisfied.

"Now are you gonna tell me why you went to the tunnels?" I asked.

"I didn't, they came out of nowhere and grabbed me."

"Oh... I see... Well, it's good to know you're alive and still well."

I sighed in relief.


	52. 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents are a bit scary.

Boscha stared at Amity with a look of confusion evident on her face.

'She's smiling too much... Something's up.' she thought as she patted Amity's shoulder for her attention.

Amity glanced over with a poker face while saying, "yeah??"

Boscha hummed.

"You've been smiling since morning classes, is there something that you're so happy about that you can't hide it in your face anymore?" She wondered.

Amity blushed slightly, meekly smiling as she averted eye contact from Boscha.

"M-Maybe..." She answered.

"Heh, something great did happen, what is it??" Boscha said after smirking.

Amity meekly laughed while trying to avoid the question at hand.

"C'mon, tell me. This is probably something related to your 'fiancée', right??" Boscha chuckled out while putting her books away in her locker.

Amity hummed before saying, "maybe."

Boscha just laughed as she leaned over her locker with crossed arms.

"It is, huh..." She said.

"Oh! Fine! Yes... Yes, it is..!" Amity huffed before continuing with, "but don't tell anybody!"

Boscha nodded in with an eager look on her face.

"Go on." She said as she watched Amity check the surrounding before leaning close to whisper.

"She took me on one of the most supposed romantic places she said existed through the human realm." She whispered.

Boscha gasped in surprise before whispering over, "as in... 'The most romantic place ever' from the human realm??"

Amity nodded with Boscha laughing and practically giving slight nudges by her shoulder.

"What a classy fiancée you've got... She even have access to the human realm." She cooed.

Amity snickered and brushed her off.

"Shut up, I need to hurry home today. Don't bother trying to catch up to me later." She said.

"Of course, I'll be busy with Willow later anyway." Boscha chuckled before walking off the opposite of Amity.

...

"Mittens!!!"

"Wuaaah!?!?!---Oof!!"

With a loud thump, Amity stared at the twins who were staring down at her when she fell off of her chair.

"Well, that was expected." Ed commented while taking a step back for Amity.

Em chuckled a bit as she offered a hand.

"Ugh... What do you two want?" Amity sighed while helping herself up.

"Mom and dad gave us money to go to the zoo today." Ed cooed while ruffling Amity's hair.

Amity growled and shoved him away.

"Why the zoo, anyway?? And it's pretty late too." She said as she sat back down on her chair to finish her book, even went to grab one of the macaroons she saved from yesterday.

The twins huffed.

Well, that didn't work.

"C'mon!! Mittens, mom, and dad said if we don't do some 'sibling bonding' right now, they'll ground us for it." Em said while leaning slightly over the desk.

Amity stared at her with a look of disinterest before taking a bite on the desert in hand while trying to read on.

"Yeah, mittens, and they also said that if you don't agree too, they'll ground you from 'dates' which I have no idea what they're talking about." Ed added while sounding very sincere and sad for Amity.

"Did you say dates..!?" Amity perked up.


End file.
